Traición
by TeamEdward-gad87
Summary: Isabella Swan una famosa cantante entregada a la música que anhela algo más en su vida.Tanya Denaly su amiga,una modelo que abandona a su prometido,Edward, y a su hijo,por conseguir algo que desea prometiendo volver en un año.Un encuentro entre dos personas que se dejaran llevar por nuevos sentimientos, o quizás ¿Han estado siempre ahí?
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes como sabéis pertenecen a S.M yo solo los he enredado un poco en esta historia se que me ha venido a la vente.**

**Isabella Swan es una reconocida cantante absolutamente dedicada a su profesión que comienza a anhelar algo más en su vida. Tanya Denaly, su amiga, una modelo comprometida con Edward Cullen del cual tiene hijo. Conseguir unas acciones para hacerse control de una revista la obsesionará al punto de abandonar a su prometido y a su hijo para casarse con otro hombre. Bella será el apoyo de Edward, con quien comenzará una relación sexual que hará a Bella vivir un tormento, sobre todo cuando comprenda los sentimientos que siempre han estado ocultos en ella.**

Capitulos 1 y 2

La noche veraniega era francamente agradable. El cielo estaba completamente estrellado y una hermosa luna se alzaba en lo más alto. Una brisa fresca calmaba el calor propio de la época, y los invitados disfrutaban embelesados de la gala benéfica que se celebraba en los jardines del imponente hotel Cullsen, y que era todo un éxito. Las personas más influyentes y ricas de la sociedad habían pagado 500 euros por una entrada para esa noche, dinero destinado a cubrir las facturas médicas de niños enfermos de cáncer cuyas familias no tuvieran recursos. Desgraciadamente el motivo de la mayoría de ellos no era ayudar a esos niños, sino disfrutar de una lujosa cena y por supuesto, de un concierto privado y exclusivo de una de las mejores cantantes del país, Isabella Swan.

- Y? vamos…. Me esto impacientando y poniéndome muy nerviosa.

- Era un evento muy exclusivo Bella…ofrecimos entradas a las personas que nos interesaban.

- Lo sé lo sé, Tanya y yo, con nuestros asesores, hicimos la lista a conciencia, pero ¿cuántos han venido? ¿Han hecho alguna donación extra?

- Felicidades niña, hemos conseguido reunir algo más de 250.000 euros, dijo él con su peculiar sonrisa.

- Dios Edward, estoy tan feliz.

- Debes estar orgullosa Bella, toda esa gente moría por acudir a un concierto privado tuyo, los enamoras.

- Si claro…y no tiene nada que ver tus maravillosos hoteles y la magnífica cena que ha preparado el mejor chef del país.

- Entonces digamos que hacemos un buen equipo amiga, dijo giñándole un ojo, pero la alegría no estaba reflejada en ellos.

- Qué pasa Edward? No estás feliz, veo en tus ojos algo que te preocupa. ¿Tanya está bien? Le ha pasado algo a Roby y por eso no ha venido?

- Nuestro hijo está bien, pero Tanya tiene problemas con la revista.

- Oh, lo siento. Es raro que mi amiga no me haya dicho nada, debería olvidarse de la dirección de la revista y continuar su carrera de top model. Desde que falleció su papá y ella heredó no le van bien las cosas.

- Ojalá te hiciera caso Bella, ni te imaginas lo que está pasando.

- Qué pasa? No me asustes Edward.

- Yo…ella… no puedo contártelo. Tú eres su amiga, no quiero malmeter entre vosotras.

- Tú también eres mi amigo, si en algo puedo ayudarte, aunque sea simplemente escuchándote, ni lo dudes.

- Lo sé, de verdad te lo agradezco. Pero sé que si soy tu amigo es porque soy el prometido de Tanya, el padre de su hijo. Tu amiga es ella, por eso te pido que hables con ella Bella, necesitamos hacerla entrar en razón.

Aquella noche no pegó ojo. Daba mil y una vueltas en la cama pensando en las palabras de Edward y preocupada por Tanya. Quería a esa tonta modelo. Eran muy buenas amigas, desde hacía más de 6 años. Habían estado juntas en grandes momentos de sus vidas, en sus respectivos éxitos profesionales, en las duras críticas, en desamores, cuando Tanya se enamoró de Edward, cuando tuvo a su hijo… para algunos Tanya podría ser una mujer algo superficial, bella y prepotente, pero era una buena mujer, y era su amiga. Por lo que en cuanto amaneció la telefoneó y quedaron de verse en casa de Bella, pues siendo ambas tan famosas era difícil estar tranquilas en un lugar público.

Bella le abrió el portón automático para que entrara en su coche y la vio salir y sacar a Roby de su sillita. El niño crecía rápido, y era una hermosa mezcla entre sus padres. Su pelo rubio como Tanya y los hermosos ojos verdes de Edward. Su concepción, 23 meses atrás, cuando Tanya y Edward llevaban juntos a penas 5 meses, fue una sorpresa. Tanya pensó en abortar, pues su carrera a los 26 años estaba en su punto álgido, pero Bella y Edward la convencieron de traer al mundo a ese lindo bebé que ahora tenía 14 meses era el consentido de todos.

- Hola Belly

- Hola Nya, Hola Robert, -dijo mientras tomaba al pequeño, que Tanya le tendía, en brazos y él reía encantado-.

- Cómo estuvo todo anoche? Cuánto se recaudó? Siento no haber ido.

- No te lo ha contado Edward?

- Las cosas entre él y yo no están muy bien Bella. Anoche se metió en la cama sin dirigirme la palabra y esta mañana se marchó antes de que me despertara.

- No vi bien a Edward anoche, estaba preocupado Tanya, que está ocurriendo?

- Recuerdas lo del testamento de mi papá? -Bella asintió.- Soy poseedora del 40% de la revista. Papá vendió un 45% al grupo Savrol, y me están volviendo loca.

- Por qué?

- No puedo tomar decisiones, quieren hacer lo que les plazca con la revista.

- Y? Nya tu mundo son las pasarelas…

- Essencia es una de las más importantes revistas femeninas Belly y da grandes beneficios.

- Estamos hablando de dinero Tanya? Eres una gran top model, te pagan fortunas por usar tu imagen o por desfilar para algún gran diseñador, y por si fuera poco Edward es el propietario de una de las cadenas hoteleras más importantes del mundo.

- Pero es mío, era de mi padre, no tengo que renunciar a ello y dejar que hagan lo que quieran porque me sobre el dinero, -dijo levantando la voz y Roby la miró asustado. Bella le hizo caballito en sus piernas para tranquilizarlo-.

- Está bien, y qué quieres hacer? Supongo que el problema es que dedicas demasiado tiempo a Roby y a la revista y Edward comienza a sentirse desplazado.

- Quiero a Edward, de verdad Belly, pero no voy a renunciar a la revista por él. Verás hay alguien, James Witherdale, posee el 15% restante, y yo voy a hacerme con él cueste lo que cueste.

Llegar a casa y sumergirse en un relajante baño de espuma después de estar varias semanas viajando de concierto en concierto era para Bella un momento de éxtasis. Amaba su carrera, adoraba la música, y disfrutaba enormemente del contacto con sus fans, pero era una vida muy ajetreada y le quitaba casi todo su tiempo. Era feliz cantando aunque tuviese que pagar un alto precio por ello, pero en momentos como este, sola, relajada en la bañera, con el baño iluminado por velas aromáticas y una suave música de fondo, comenzaba a anhelar algo más en su vida; no podía dejar de pensar en una pareja, en hijos…a fin de cuentas ya tenía 26 años y poco a poco se le iba yendo el tiempo sin apenas darse cuenta.

El teléfono sonó sacándola de sus pensamientos y sobresaltada por la hora, pues pasaban de las 11 de la noche, se apresuró en contestar.

- Bueno? Al habla Bella.

- Oh Bells, menos mal que ya estás en casa.

- Alice? He llegado hace solo un par de horas, qué ocurre?

- Estoy preocupada por mi hermano Bella.

- Edward? Qué le pasa?

- Lleva más de 3 horas sentado en la barra del bar del hotel, está muy tomado Bella, he intentado que deje de beber y llevarlo a casa pero se ha puesto algo violento. He llamado a Tanya varias veces pero no contesta nadie, supongo que hoy es el día libre de Sue porque ni siquiera ella está.

- Quieres que trate de localizar a Tanya yo?

- Lo cierto es que quería pedirte que vinieras, por favor.

- Yo?

- Sí, sé que eres amiga de "miss petarda" pero también lo eres de Edward, quizás necesite más de una amiga ahora, ya sabes cómo es la cosa entre hermanos.

- Alice, es tu cuñada, no le digas así.

- Aún no gracias a Dios, pero el tema no es ese, ven por favor.

- Está bien, me visto rápido y salgo para allá.

- Gracias Bella, te espero.

35 minutos más tarde Bella entraba en el bar del hotel Cullsen acompañada de Alice.

-Ahí está, gracias por venir, -dijo dándole un beso a Bella-, cualquier cosa me avisas.

Bella se encaminó decidida hacia Edward ignorando las miradas que causaba a su paso.

- Edward,- dijo apoyando una mano en el hombro de él. Éste se giró rápidamente-.

- Oh Bella, -dijo entusiasmado atrayéndola hacia sus brazos y rodeándola fuertemente entre ellos-, has vuelto, que alegría. Ven siéntate y bebe conmigo. Camarero! Una copa para mi amiga que tenemos que brindar por sus exitosos conciertos.

- Edward, no crees que ya has bebido suficiente? Anda vamos, te llevo a casa.

- No, maldita sea. No necesito una niñera, quiero una amiga que no me juzgue, quiero a alguien que beba conmigo.

- No hay motivo para que bebas así cariño, vamos a casa por favor.

- No! -Dijo levantando la voz-. No pienso volver allí, jamás Bella, jamás.

- Está bien Edward, voy a beber contigo y me cuentas cual es el problema. Pero no aquí, pide una botella y vamos a tu oficina, aquí estamos llamando demasiado la atención.

- Esa es una gran idea, vamos, -dijo tomándola de la mano. Bella pudo comprobar que aunque estaba bastante bebido todavía controlaba sus movimientos-.

- Cuéntame de tus conciertos, -dijo él una vez llegaron a la oficina y se sentaron en el sofá mientras él llenaba dos chupitos de tequila-.

- Tequila? No Whisky?

- Oh nena, sé que no soportas el Whisky, así que beberemos tequila manita, dijo riendo.

- Edward, qué ocurre?

- Brindemos por tus conciertos y cuéntame que tal te ha ido, por favor.

Llevaban más de media botella cuando por fin Edward dijo algo.

- Tanya se ha ido, se ha llevado a Roby con ella y me ha dejado.

- Qué? No puede ser.

- Pues créetelo porque es verdad, -dijo intentando sonreír pero más que sonrisa fue una mueca de dolor-.

- Pero por qué? Qué ha pasado?

- Va a casarse con otro, y nada de lo que le he dicho ha conseguido hacerla cambiar de idea.

- Cómo dices? Esto no puede estar pasando…

- El tal James ese, fue asistente de su padre y tiene el 15% de acciones que ella necesita. Quiere fama y dinero fácil, y para ello quiere a Tanya.

- Yo creo que estoy ya demasiado borracha Edward porque no entiendo nada.

- Un año, le ha pedido un año de matrimonio y luego le dará las acciones, y ella ha aceptado, no le he importado yo ni nada, por más que le he rogado y le he advertido que no le voy a perdonar esto se ha marchado.

- Dios mío Edward, no lo entiendo, de verdad que no entiendo cómo puede hacerte esto, -dijo abrazándose a su brazo y apoyando la cabeza en el fuerte hombro de Edward-.

- Dice que la espere, que solo es un matrimonio de palabra, que no pasará nada entre ellos. Jura que volverá conmigo en cuanto pase el año y tenga sus acciones. -Bella miró a Edward impresionada, no entendía a su amiga, y no sabía que decirle a Edward. Así que hizo lo único que podía hacer en ese momento, llenó otros dos chupitos y le ofreció uno a Edward-.

- Creo que necesito beber más, no estoy lo suficientemente borracha para acompañarte en tu duelo. -Edward tomó el chupito de su mano, y esta vez sonrió sinceramente-.

- Qué tengo de malo Isabella? -Preguntó cuándo terminaron la primera botella y empezaron la segunda, ambos demasiado bebidos ya-.

- Nada cariño, no pienses eso. Solo creo que Tanya está afectada por la muerte de su papá y todos los problemas que tuvo con él y no está pensando con claridad. Ella se va a dar cuenta que nada merece la pena si no te tiene a su lado. Tu eres maravilloso Edward, -dijo acariciándole la mejilla y mirándolo a los ojos-, eres tan encantador, tan humilde, tan simpático, tan generoso, tan guapo…que cualquier mujer se… - no pudo terminar la frase pues los labios de Edward chocaron suavemente contra los de ella-

Bella no entendía que estaba pasando pero Edward la besaba con exquisita dulzura y poco a poco ella empezó a responderle. Edward llevó sus manos hacia la cintura de ella y ella pasó las suyas por detrás del cuello de él. Él beso se fue volviendo frenético y pasional, casi parecía que querían comerse el uno al otro. De pronto Edward se alejó de un salto y Bella se quedó temblando y confusa.

- Dios…lo siento tanto Bella, yo… yo…

- Creo que debo irme Edward, estamos muy tomados los dos…

- Sí…voy a pedir que te llamen un taxi, yo voy a quedar en mi suitte privada.

- Ok gracias, dijo ella casi sin atreverse a mirarlo.

Más tarde, en el taxi camino a casa, Bella reproducía una y otra vez en su mente el beso que Edward y ella habían compartido. No entendía que los había llevado a eso, ni por qué ella le había respondido, ni lo que había sentido…lo único que tenía claro para su vergüenza, es que si él no hubiese parado, ella no hubiese sido capaz de alejarse de él

**Hola! Espero que os guste esta historia que os traigo. Está terminada y es cortita, y no sé si subiré los capitulos de uno en uno o de dos en dos. Actualizaré todos los días y supongo que en uno días estará terminada. Espero la disfruten.**


	2. Chapter 2

Eran poco más de las 10 cuando comenzó a sonar el teléfono. Miró la hora antes de contestar soltando más de una palabrota. Después de llegar a casa casi a las 4 de la mañana se había metido en la cama, pero había estado pensando una y otra vez en Edward, en Tanya y en todo lo que había pasado, y el amanecer la había sorprendido con los ojos bien abiertos y clavados ausentes en el techo.

- Bueno?

- Soy yo…dijo una voz muy conocida para ella.

- Nya por Dios, qué estás haciendo? Estás loca? Tanya por favor…

- Cállate Bella, por favor, no me juzgues amiga, entiéndeme.

- Qué te entienda? Pero tú te das cuenta de lo que has hecho? Has dejado a Edward, tu prometido, el padre de tu hijo, el hombre que te ama más que a nada, lo has separado del niño…todo por unas malditas acciones?

- Solo será un año Bella, conseguiré lo que anhelo más que a nada y volveremos con él.

- Pero escúchate a ti misma, cómo puedes decir eso? Nya por favor…le estás haciendo tanto daño…cómo puede importarte más la revista que él?

- Vuelvo a repetirte que será solo un tiempo, luego volveremos a estar juntos los tres.

- Y si no te espera? Qué si no puede perdonarte? Te vas a arriesgar a perderlo?

- Tal vez lo hubiese perdido de todos modos, prefiero al menos tener lo que deseo que quedarme sin nada.

- Por qué dices eso? No te entiendo.

- No importa Bella, yo me entiendo.

- Nya…

- Escucha Bella, solo te llamo porque quiero avisarte antes de que salga la noticia hoy.

- Qué noticia?

- Me acabo de casar con James hace unos minutos.

- Qué? Dios mío no puedo entender...

- Tengo que dejarte Belly, a pesar de todo te quiero amiga, hablaremos pronto y aunque Edward esté enojado y no quiera verme, puedes decirle que puede ver a Roby a través de ti si lo desea. Besos.

- Tanya? -Preguntó pero ya había colgado-.

A las 2 de la tarde no se hablaba de otra cosa. En todas las cadenas de televisión, revistas, periódicos, radio… "_La top model Tanya Denaly planta al magnate hotelero Edward Cullen por un accionista de la revista Essenci_a".

Bella se paseaba nerviosa de un lado al otro de su amplio salón. Quería saber cómo estaba Edward, pero no se atrevía a llamarlo. De pronto se le ocurrió que Alice podría informarla pero cuando se decidió a llamarla el timbre de casa la interrumpió. Cuando abrió la puerta, pues no tenía servicio en casa más que una chica que venía a limpiar 2 veces en semana, se encontró con Alice frente a ella.

- Maldita zorra, será desgraciada… -entró gritando y agitando un periódico en su mano-.

- No Bella, no la defiendas, aunque sea tu amiga…la "miss petarda" es una mal nacida, mira lo que le hizo a mi hermano.

- Cómo está Edward Alie?

- No contesta el teléfono, pero tú debes saberlo mejor que yo, porque esto es lo que ocurría anoche verdad? Y no me mientas, recuerda que conozco todo de ti, no solo tu cuerpo y tallas como tu estilista que soy.

- Sí, Edward estaba muy mal por esto.

- Yo sabía, yo sabía que ella le haría daño.

- Alice cálmate, aunque no esté bien y no pueda comprenderla, supongo que tiene un motivo, y se lo ha explicado a él, es temporal y quizás dentro de un año vuelvan a estar juntos y felices.

- Sobre mi cadáver Bella, te juro que haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para que esa arpía no vuelva con mi hermano.

- Es la madre de tu sobrino.

- Sí, y amo a Roby, pero ella es harina de otro costal.

- Nunca te ha gustado verdad?

- Siempre he dicho que no es la mujer adecuada para Edward, no es ella su otra mitad, se equivocó totalmente…no vio con claridad.

- A qué te refieres?

- No importa Bells, pero no es ella, lo sé. Y aunque adoro a mi sobrino fue un tremendo error, apenas llevaban unos meses juntos cuando se quedó embarazada…estoy segurísima que si no fuera por Roby hace tiempo que no estarían juntos.

- Me ha llamado esta mañana, quería avisarme antes de que me enterara por otras fuentes.

- Oh sí, que buena amiga…en serio Bella, no la ves con claridad.

- No es como tú crees Alice, sé que es una mujer difícil de tratar, pero no es mala…

- Ya lo que tú digas…te ha dicho algo de Roby? No se le ocurrirá a la rubia idiota negarnos verlo no?

- Me ha dicho que si Edward no quiere verla puede ver al niño a través de mí.

- Oh sí, eso sería estupendo. Y ahora vamos, ponte la chaqueta y el bolso y sígueme.

- Dónde? Te recuerdo que recién llegué a ayer después de 2 semanas de concierto, tengo un largo periodo de descanso.

- Sí, solo vamos a buscar a Edward.

- Qué? Oh Alice, esto creo que sería mejor que…

- Oh vamos Bella, qué te pasa? Edward debe de estar destrozado, y aunque tú seas amiga de esa, él también es tu amigo no? O no lo consideras así?

- Sí claro…

- Pues entonces vamos…sé cómo es Edward cuando está furioso…y entre hermanos no hay que mantener las formas, contigo es otro asunto, te necesito de escudo para que no me saque a patadas.

- Está bien, -dijo rogando mentalmente que estuviese tan borracho la noche anterior que no recordara nada-.

Golpearon varias veces la puerta de la suitte de Edward sin obtener respuesta, pero Alice no pensaba darse por vencida.

- Abre la maldita puerta Eddie, o te juro que traigo aquí a mamá para que te saque de la oreja como cuando eras niño.

- Oh vamos por favor, solo queremos apoyarte y estar contigo, por favor…-pero la puerta seguía sin abrirse- dile tu algo Bells, a ver si te hace caso.

- E-Edward –titubeó ella- por favor…-y como si hubiese dicho ábrete sésamo la puerta se abrió rápidamente y se topó con la intensa mirada de Edward.

- Wau, eres mejor que un cerrajero Bella, me preguntó…por qué será? -Dijo irónicamente mientras la agarraba de la mano y entraba apresurada por debajo del brazo de Edward tirando de ella-.

- No tienes otra cosa mejor que hacer duende? Bramó él.

- Crees que hay algo más importante para mí que apoyar a mi hermano?

- No Alie, Bella me apoya, ella me entiende porque quiere a Tanya y se preocupa por ella, tú solo vas a dedicarte a insultarla.

- Es lo que se merecen par de imbéciles, que ciegos estáis por favor…

- Sé que Tanya no es una santa –dijo Bella sin atreverse a mirar a Edward- pero tampoco es mala Alice, es humana y comete errores, solo eso.

- Sí sí como no…en fin, como no voy a compadecerte ya que aunque no me guste la forma en la que ha pasado, lo mejor que te podía pasar es separarte de "miss petarda" y como no pienso controlarme para no insultarla, voy a ir a ordenar algo de comer, estoy seguro de que ninguno hemos probado bocado.

- Alice, no es…-Alice abrió y salió sin ni siquiera pararse a escucharla- necesario –susurró cuando la duende cerró la puerta sin dejarla terminar la frase-

- Te ha llamado?

- Sí –contestó ella sin dejar de mirar la puerta- esta mañana para avisarme.

- A mí no –dijo él con pesar-

- No sabe si estás tan enojado como para no querer verla, por eso dice que si quieres ver al niño puedo ser la intermediaria. – Edward siguió en silencio un rato como si no la hubiese escuchado-

- Edward? –dijo ella volviéndose a mirarlo y encontrándose con su mirada clavada en ella.

- Gracias –dijo él tomando sus manos y haciendo que un escalofrío le recorriera todo el cuerpo- gracias de verdad por estar conmigo y sí, definitivamente preferiría ver a Roby a través de ti, no estoy preparado aún para ver a Tanya – Bella solo asintió-

- Respecto a anoche…-se atrevió a susurrar Bella-

- Sí, gracias por eso también, realmente necesitaba a alguien conmigo, aunque creo que bebí demasiado, espero no haberte ofendido con nada…- A caso no recordaba nada? Pensó ella-

- Claro que no, -dijo ella sin apartarla vista de sus manos que seguían entre las de él-.

Antes de poder decir algo más llamaron a la puerta y en esta ocasión no era solo Alice, ella venia acompañada por toda la familia Cullen.

- He ordenado que suban más tarde cena para todos

- No tengo hambre Alice -gruñó Edward que a pesar de que tenía la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de su madre, seguía teniendo una mano de Bella entrelazada con la suya-.

- Tienes que comer, y nosotros también, o crees que hemos tenido apetito para tomar algo sin saber cómo estabas tú?- dijo Emmett algo enfadado-

- Uh oso, tu sin apetito? No sabía que hubiese algo en el mundo que acabara con tu hambre –dijo Bella tratando de aligerar el ambiente y todos rieron-

- Cállate Gusiluz, con esa timidez y esos sonrojos tuyos que te encienden toda la cara, no sé cómo te subes a cantar delante de miles de personas. –Bella rió-

- Mi personalidad es tímida, pero cuando se ama algo de verdad no existen las vergüenzas – dijo ella cuando empezó a sonar su teléfono móvil-

- Bueno? Si…pero que pasa? Si tomo nota –dijo sacando una agenda y un boli de su bolso- ok, no no tardo –añadió antes de cortar- Tengo que marcharme, perdonadme.

- No vas a cenar con nosotros? –dijo Alice con un puchero-

- Me ha surgido algo, tengo que irme.

- No me dejes por favor –susurró Edward cerca de su oído para que solo ella pudiera escucharlo, lo cual hizo que se le erizara todo el cuerpo-

- Es importante, de verdad, si no no me iría – Edward la miraba intensamente a los ojos, como buscando algo en ellos. De pronto asintió y le soltó la mano.

- Bella? –dijo Alice antes de que esta saliera por la puerta- espero que sepas que aquí hay dos bandos, o estás en uno o estás en el otro, así que o estás con Edward o estás contra él, y sabes que él es la víctima en esto.

- Alice –le riñeron todos-

- Yo no tengo por qué tomar bando Alice, yo no participo en ninguna guerra que no va conmigo –dijo Bella antes de irse y sin dar la oportunidad de que nadie dijese nada-

Poco después Bella llegaba a la dirección que había anotado. Era un barrio de clase media-alta, con casi todas las casitas iguales; y la casa que tenía ante ella era bonita, blanca y gris, con varios ventanales, espaciosa y con garaje, pero nada que ver con la mansión de Edward. Tocó al timbre y rápidamente apareció una hermosa mujer para abrirle.

- Qué bueno que estés aquí ya –dijo Tanya guiándola hasta la sala donde Roby jugaba en la alfombra-

- No esperaba que me volvieses a llamar. Es una casa muy bonita, -dijo Bella mirando a su alrededor. Tanya se encogió de hombros e hizo una mueca-.

- No es para nada como la mansión de Edward y no hay servicio, pero bueno…James no tiene tanto dinero. Siempre ha sido un simple asistente personal, solo esas acciones le dan algunos beneficios.

- Para qué me has llamado Nya? -Dijo Bella sin querer dar más vueltas-.

- Esta mañana James me escuchó hablando contigo y ha pasado algo estupendo – dijo con una gran sonrisa-

- Hola, buenas tardes, bienvenida a mi casa Isabella –dijo una voz que le causó repulsión y que nunca antes había escuchado- soy James Witherdale –dijo el hombre rubió de unos 38 años que tenía frente a ella tendiéndole su mano, la cual Bella ignoró. El hombre sonrió de una manera que la puso nerviosa sin dejar de mirarla de forma asquerosa-

- Bella, James no está interesado en Essencia, tiene otras ambiciones. Le gusta el mundo del famoseo, quiere darse a conocer y abrir varias discotecas que atraigan a los famosos más importantes del momento.

- Y? –preguntó Bella sin llegar a entender que tenía ella que ver con eso-

- James está dispuesto a recortar nuestro periodo de matrimonio, solo 4 meses Bella –Dijo Tanya riendo-

- A cambio de qué? -Preguntó Bella con resquemor. James se acercó y le acarició la mejilla; Bella le quitó la mano de un manotazo-

- Conviértete en su amante Belly, -dijo tranquilamente Tanya-.

- Qué?-gritó Bella – Te has vuelto loca?

- Bella ya hemos encendido la mecha con la boda, con el hecho de haber dejado a Edward por él. Todos saben que somos grandes amigas, solo tienen que pillarte con él, salir con él a algunos sitios y que os pillen en alguna situación comprometida. Saldrá en todas las revistas, lo seguirán los paparazzis, lo llamaran de programas de televisión y listo, será el hombre de moda y yo tendré mis acciones.

- No, estás loca Tanya, en serio creo que tienes un problema, y todo por esas malditas acciones.

- Vamos Bella, tampoco es para tanto, ayúdame.

- No! Llevo casi 10 años en el mundo de la música, y nunca he dado ningún escándalo. Ha habido rumores de la prensa rosa, pero por lo general solo se ha hablado de mi música. Mi carrera es toda mi vida, es como un amante posesivo Tanya, he sacrificado otros anhelos por vivir de la música, no puedes pedirme que ensucie mi nombre ahora.

- Eres mi amiga –gritó Tanya- no seas egoísta y ayúdame.

- Egoísta? Eres tú la que estás obsesionada por unas acciones, no te ha importado Edward ni tu hijo, y ahora quieres que yo eche por la borda mi carrera cayendo en un escándalo – Dijo furiosa-

- Edward, Edward, Edward…. Es todo lo que malditamente te importa, por qué será Isabella? – Gritó-

- Qué estás queriendo decir? – Preguntó incrédula-

- Lo sabes perfectamente, y si tanto te importa Edward, si lo antepones a mí, pues muy bien, hazlo por él entonces, de ti depende que recupere a su mujer en solo 4 meses.

- Yo… yo… - Bella se sentía confusa, podría acabar con la infelicidad de Edward pero no podía, no podía arriesgarlo todo por complacer a Tanya- no puedo, lo siento pero no voy a hacer eso.

- Está bien –dijo Tanya furiosa- lárgate que no quiero volver a verte.

- Tanya…

- Fuera de aquí –gritó- Espera un momento –dijo antes de que Bella saliera; Tanya cogió a Roby y la bolsa del niño que estaba en el sofá- Llévatelo –dijo poniéndolo en los brazos de Bella- Dáselo a Edward o quédatelo tu o lo que quieras, yo no tengo ahora tiempo para él.

- Tanya –susurró Bella estupefacta-

- Lárgate de una vez –dijo Tanya empujándola fuera y cerrando la puerta tras ella-


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 4**

Bellá dejó su coche donde lo había aparcado y decidió tomar un taxi, pues en su coche no tenía sillita para Roby y no era seguro para él. Dio al taxista la dirección del hotel Cullsen y acurrucó en sus brazos al niño, acariciándole su rubio pelito y meciéndolo mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas; cuando llegaron al hotel, Roby estaba profundamente dormido.

- No hacía ni dos horas que Bella se había ido cuando estaba llamando de nuevo a la suitte. Eran las 9 de la noche y supuso que estarían cenando.

- Bella? -Dijo Emmett sorprendido apartándose para que entrara ante la mirada confusa de todos-.

- Roby? -Dijo Edward levantándose apurado para llegar hasta su hijo. No lo tomó en brazos, se limitó a besarle la cabezita y a mirar a Bella con miles de preguntas en los ojos-.

- Se ha quedado dormido, tómalo y acuéstalo –Edward tomó suavemente al niño y lo llevó a la habitación, volviendo al poco tiempo-.

- No es muy tarde para que Tanya haya decidido que Edward vea un rato al niño? -Preguntó Esme. Bella se dejó caer agotada en el sofá y todos dejaron de comer y se acercaron para sentarse junto a ella-.

- Seguid comiendo por favor, no pretendía interrumpirlos.

- Vamos Bella, - dijo Edward jalándola para levantarla- ven a comer –pero ella se volvió a dejar caer en el sofá-.

- No podría tragar ni un bocado, comed ustedes por favor.

- Bella? -Dijo Edward agachándose y apoyándose en las rodillas de ella para mirarla a los ojos, has llorado cariño? – Bella desvió la mirada pero él la agarró de la barbilla e hizo que ella volviera a mirarlo- Qué pasa? Si es por lo que ha dicho Alice…-Bella negó con la cabeza sin dejarlo terminar mientras una lagrima caía de sus ojos y viajaba por su mejillas; Edward la atrapó con su pulgar-.

- Tanya me ha puesto al niño en los brazos y me ha echado de la casa de ese tipo asqueroso.

- Qué? -Dijeron todos-.

- Dijo que me lo quedara o te lo trajera o hiciese lo que quisiera, que ella ahora no tiene tiempo para Roby –nuevas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos mientras Edward las atrapaba con sus pulgares y besa la frente de Bella-.

- Maldita zorra –susurró Alice y aunque todos la escucharon nadie la regañó, asentían ligeramente estupefactos-.

- Edward –dijo Bella separando a este de ella y llevando sus manos a la cara de él- Por favor, perdóname, te lo ruego, perdóname –dijo llorando desconsolada-.

- Niña, que tengo que perdonarte yo a ti corazón? -Dijo él volviendo a limpiar sus lágrimas-.

- Yo…yo… he podido acortar tu pena, yo he podido devolverte a Tanya, dios soy tan egoísta… cómo puedo anteponer mi carrera a ti? A Roby?

- Qué estás diciendo cariño? -Dijo Esme sentándose junto a ella, pero Bella siguió con sus manos en la cara de Edward y sus ojos clavados en las preciosas orbes verdes de él-.

- 4 meses, ese tipo estaba dispuesto a acortar el tiempo de matrimonio a 4 meses.

- A cambio de qué? -Dijo apretando fuertemente sus manos en un puño-.

- Él, él quería… Tanya me pidió…

- Creo que voy a romperle la cara a alguien- Susurró Emmett mientras Bella negaba al escucharlo-.

- No es eso Emmett, aunque me miró de una manera que…me asqueó tanto…Perdóname Edward, no era tanto, en serio que no era para tanto, solo quería que hiciésemos creer que éramos amantes, que nos pillaran en alguna actitud comprometida, un escándalo que lo hiciera famoso rápidamente, que saliera en programas de televisión, en revistas…y yo.. yo no tengo nada Edward, no tengo alguien que me ame, no tengo hijos, mi vida es la música, nunca se ha hablado en realidad de mi vida privada, siempre he sido noticia por mis discos, no podía destruir mi imagen así, lo siento- dijo rompiendo en sollozos; Edward se sentó a su lado y la atrajo hacia él para abrazarla-

- Escúchame Bella –dijo separandola de él para poder mirarla- jamás dejaría que ese tipo se acercara a menos de 5 metros de ti, tú no tienes por qué sacrificar nada, Tanya es una egoísta, no te pidió esto por volver conmigo y lo sabes, solo quiere las acciones de él. Ella eligió esto cariño y tú no tienes por qué sufrir las consecuencias, nunca te hubiese permitido que hicieras esto. Tu que eres tan inocente, tan pura…

- Edward, tengo que confesarte algo…yo no soy virgen eh –dijo Bella intentando reír para quitar tensión al momento-.

- Demasiada información –dijo Edward con su hermosa sonrisa torcida y tapándose los oídos con sus manos mientras los demás reían-.

- Gracias por traerme a Roby cariño, -dijo Edward acariciando la mejilla de Bella y besando su coronilla mientras Esme y Alice cruzaban sus esperanzadas miradas que no necesitaban de palabras-.

- Sabes Edward –dijo Alice minutos después mientras todos intentaban comer algo- creo que no es bueno para el niño tenerlo aquí en el hotel-.

- No quiero volver a esa casa Alice.

- Bueno no tienes que volver, quizás podrías irte con mamá y papá un tiempo.

- Nos encantaría hijo, -dijo Carlisle-.

- No, no necesito que me cuiden mis padres como si fuera un bebé.

- Pues ya sabes lo apasionados que son Em y Rose, no es cómodo estar cerca de ellos, y yo te ofrecería mi casa, pero sabes cómo tengo la habitación de invitados de telas y dibujos, pronto voy a sacar mi propia colección y espero que Bella acepta lucir algunas de mis creaciones.

- Alice, eres mi estilista, tú decides que me pongo- dijo Bella con una sonrisa y Alice le sacó la lengua-.

- Oye y por qué no te vas a casa de Bella? Ella tiene una casa muy grande con un jardín divino. Roby la adora como su madrina que es y como está de vacaciones podría ayudarte con el niño y tú la protegerías en caso de que ese tipo no se quede conforme –Tanto Bella como Edward se quedaron con el tenedor congelado a medio camino entre el plato y sus bocas aunque por razones diferentes-.

- Crees que ese tipo puede intentar algo para salirse con la suya? -Preguntó Edward soltando el tenedor desganado-.

- No sé, pero si comienza a rondarlo los paparazzis seguro que si lo ven rondando a Bella comenzarían los rumores, y ella vive sola en esa casa –dijo tratando de esconder su sonrisa al ver que Esme le guiñaba un ojo-.

- Me encantaría hacerte compañía Bella, siempre y cuando nos invites a Roby y a mí a pasar un tiempo contigo en casa.

- Claro Edward, no tienes ni que preguntar, considérala tu casa – vivir con Edward? Se estremecía solo de pensarlo y recordar el maravilloso beso que habían compartido; afortunadamente él parecía no recordarlo por su estado de embriaguez, así que no habría problemas y serían tan amigos como antes-.

Al día siguiente Edward y Roby llegaron a casa de Bella y se instalaron en la habitación junto a la de ella. El día estaba maravilloso y pasaron el día en la piscina jugando con el niño.

Edward la miraba de reojo aunque trataba de evitarlo. Era Bella, la había visto mil veces en bikini pero nunca se había fijado realmente, o había luchado con todas sus fuerzas para no hacerlo. Ella era cantante no modelo, sin embargo su cuerpo no tenía nada que envidiarle al de Tanya, y ese bikini negro con una anilla dorada entre sus senos, y dos a cada lado de su parte inferior la hacía ver realmente espectacular.

La llegada de Emily al jardín, la cual hoy estaba haciendo el servicio doméstico como todos los martes, con un inmenso y hermoso ramo de rosas le hizo fruncir el ceño.

- Bella, acaban de llegar para ti –dijo Emily, la cual la tuteaba por petición expresa de ella, Tanya sin embargo obligaba a Sue, que llevaba más 6 años trabajando en su casa, a llamarla señora Denaly.

- Oh, son preciosas, ponlas en agua y dame la tarjeta, -dijo saliendo del agua con Roby y dirigiéndose hacia las tumbonas donde estaba Edward. Envolvió al niño en una toalla y se lo tendió a su padre mientras ella tomaba la tarjeta y se sentaba en la otra tumbona-.

- Y? Quién las manda? – Ella miró a Edward y sonrió-.

- Jacob está en la ciudad, me invita a cenar.

Jacob Black, un reconocido actor que fue durante un tiempo el novio de Bella y que ahora se encontraba en la ciudad rodando su nueva película.

- ¿Cuánto hace que él y tú terminasteis?

- Más o menos cuando nos conocimos Tanya tú y yo en aquella fiesta.

- De eso hace ya más de 2 años, no ha habido nadie más desde entonces? –Ella se encogió de hombros quitandole importancia al asunto-

- Por qué terminasteis?

- Supongo que no salió bien lo nuestro… entre mis conciertos y sus películas a penas teníamos tiempo para nosotros.

- Debiste amarlo mucho para guardarle duelo todo este tiempo.

- No le he guardado duelo, simplemente no ha llegado la persona adecuada a mi vida.

- Saldrás con él?

- Sí –dijo sonriendo- estoy deseando verlo.

Bella se encontró a Edward en el salón dándole de cenar a Roby, el cual hacia pedorretas con la lengua y había más comida en su babero que en su boca.

- Tata! Dijo el niño feliz cuando la vió. Ella se acercó y depositó un beso en su cabecita.

- Estas maravillosa, -dijo Edward mirándola de arriba abajo. El azul era su color sin lugar a dudas, y ese vestido, de pecho fruncido y un solo tirante del cual colgaba una tela asimétrica hasta el filo del vestido, hacia medio muslo, cogida debajo de su pecho con un hermoso broche de brillantes, le sentaba espectacular( cloud2. /images /240x386 /201209 /ugklik1348629950043 .jpg.)(quitar los espacios para ver el vestido).

- Gracias, dijo ella sonrojada.

- Jacob se dará de cabezazos por haberte dejado ir cuando te vea, o te pedirá inmediatamente matrimonio-dijo guiñándole un ojo a lo que ella rió- si yo fuera él haría lo segundo sin lugar a dudas – ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente a los ojos y solo apartaron la mirada cuando el timbre sonó-.

- Debe ser Jacob, pásalo bien niña.

- Gracias Edward.

Durante los siguientes meses las salidas con Jacob continuaron y Bella parecía bastante feliz con eso.

Esa noche Jacob había venido por ella sobre las 9, ya eran más de las 5 y Bella no había vuelto a casa. Edward se paseaba nervioso de una esquina a otra del salón mientras se tomaba la segunda copa de whisky. No podía dejar de pensar en Bella desnuda entre los brazos de Jacob en una cama. Cuando por fin escuchó abrirse la puerta soltó el vaso en la mesa y se dirigió hacia ella.

- Hasta que por fin llegas, dónde estabas? –espetó furioso-.

- Eh que pasa Edward? –dijo ella riendo-.

- Has bebido?

- Un par de copas sí, pero por lo que huelo tú también.

- Un par de whiskys mientras te esperaba para calmar los nervios.

- Me voy a la cama, estoy muy cansada, hasta mañana Edward.

- Bella- dijo agarrándola del brazo- te has acostado con él? Estabais en la cama?

- Edward…-susurró ella mirándolo confundida-.

- Contéstame Bella –Ella rió-.

- Por favor Edward, pareces un papá vigilando la virginidad de su niña, ya te dije que no soy virgen, y además tengo 26 años, y si mi papá, que tiene pistola, no me gobierna, menos tú.

- Maldita sea Bella, -dijo atrayéndola a sus brazos y cogiéndola de la barbilla para que lo mirara-, he intentado hacer como si no ocurrió, he intentado olvidarlo, pero me muero por besarte de nuevo cada vez que te tengo cerca, ansío repetir lo que sentí esa noche y no soporto pensar que ese tipo ha tenido lo que yo me estoy muriendo por tener –dijo chocando su boca con la de ella-.

**Capítulo 5**

No empezó con un beso dulce como la otra vez. Este beso era pura pasión. Edward la besaba como poseído por el fuego, pero ella no respondía, solo temblaba entre sus brazos.

- Edward para por favor…-consiguió murmurar ella cuando Edward dirigió su boca al cuello de ella-.

- No.

- Por favor Edward…no nos hagas esto, no está bien.

- No Bella, no nos lo hagas tú. Te ruborizas cuando te miro, se te eriza la piel cuando te toco, se te acelera el corazón cuando me acerco a ti. Ambos necesitamos esto, ambos lo ansiamos, por favor, no te niegues, -dijo volviendo a los labios de ella. Esta vez ella le correspondió con la misma pasión y cuando pasó sus brazos por detrás del cuello de él, Edward la levantó en sus fuertes brazos y la llevó a la cama-.

- Edward depositó a Bella en el suelo junto a los pies de la inmensa cama con dosel que reflejaba la personalidad romántica de ella. Mientras lo besaba y le acariciaba su torso desnudo, pues solo llevaba el pantalón de pijama, él llevaba las manos a la cintura de ella, para sacar de dentro de su pantalón de cuero negro la camisa transparente negra que ella llevaba, que pronto acabó tirada en algún lugar de la habitación, al igual que el pantalón minutos después. Cuando quedó ante él solo con su ropa interior de color negro, él se demoró recorriendo su cuerpo con sus ojos y sus manos, casi sin poder controlar más su deseo por ella.

- La tumbó poco a poco en la amplia cama de sábanas moradas, y sus labios comenzaron a besar y a lamer cada rincón del cuerpo de la perfecta cantante.

- Edward no deberíamos hacer esto, Tanya…

- Cállate –dijo dejando de besar su vientre y levantando la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos- no la nombres, esto es entre tú y yo, no hay cabida para ella en esta cama, no hay sitio para ella entre nosotros dos -Bella, como hechizada, se incorporó para atraer a Edward hacia ella y besarlo con todo lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento-.

Cuando Edward desabrochó su sujetador, y tomó una rosada cumbre con sus labios, Bella se entregó totalmente al placer olvidándose de todo. Lo ayudó a quitarse el pantalón de pijama mientras ella besaba y mordía su cuello. Luego, completamente desnudo, se tumbó sobre ella sin apoyar su peso. Siguió lamiéndole los senos y pellizcando las rosadas puntas con sus dedos. Bella creía que no soportaría más placer, pero cuando Edward retiró sus braguitas e introdujo un dedo dentro de ella un gemido de infinito placer escapó de sus labios.

- Oh Isabella, estás tan mojada, es por mí?

- Sí –susurró ella-.

- Solo por mí? Solo yo te pongo así? –Dijo frotando su clítoris rápidamente y cegándola de placer-.

- Sí maldita sea, solo tú –consiguió decir la joven que segundos después se retorcía en un orgasmo que le cruzó todo el cuerpo. Edward se apartó un poco de ella y Bella pudo apreciar su gran nivel de excitación; era grande, bastante grande, más que sus anteriores amantes, los cuales se podían contar con los dedos de una mano y le sobraban dedos, ya que ella no era promiscua.

- Bella, sé que tomas anticonceptivos, déjame entrar en ti sin ninguna barrera, necesito sentirte – ella asintió sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos y Edward se colocó entre sus piernas. El primer roce entre sus sexos casi la vuelve loca, pero cuando él comenzó a penetrarla y a moverse dentro de ella una y otra vez, realmente sintió que perdería la razón por tanto placer. Edward le obsequió otro intenso orgasmo, y solo después de eso se permitió alcanzar su propia liberación.

Minutos después, ambos miraban al techo con la respiración agitada. Con la mente más fría Bella no pudo evitar pensar en el gran error que acababa de cometer, se había acostado con Edward y él le pertenecía a Tanya, su mejor amiga, era el padre de su hijo.

Edward se levantó en silencio y se puso su pantalón. Las lágrimas de Bella no tardaron en brotar en silencio cuando comprendió que él estaba saliendo de la habitación sin decir nada. Casi estaba atravesando la puerta cuando se volvió hacia ella.

- Bella, esto…yo no sé cómo…yo…-dijo caminando hacia la cama y sentándose al filo con la cabeza entre sus manos- él alcohol y nosotros juntos no es una buena combinación.

- No estoy borracha Edward y tú tampoco, así que nada de excusas por favor, seamos responsables de nuestros actos –afirmó la joven pero él no dijo nada-.

- Creo que es mejor que te vayas a tu habitación Edward – él no dijo nada, pero en silencio se levantó y se fue de la habitación, mientras Bella ahogaba los sollozos con su almohada.

Unas risas y gorgojeos despertaron a Bella al día siguiente. Había alguien a su lado en la cama que parecía estar dando saltitos. Sentía su mejilla humeda y pronto sintió unas manitas en su cara y una boquita que abierta chocaba con su mejilla y la llenaba de babas.

- Taaataaa esperta – balbuceó Roby, seguramente Edward se habría ido a trabajar y lo habría dejado con ella en la cama-.

- Buenos días mi amor- dijo alzando al niño sobre ella y haciéndole pedorretas en la barriguita a lo que él reía encantado- Qué hacemos hoy cariño?

Bella se llevó toda la mañana jugando con el niño en la alfombra, persiguiéndolo mientras corría veloz con su taca taca y tomándolo de la manita para que diera unos pasitos, pues ya quería andar solito. Comieron solos ellos dos y luego se echaron una siesta en la tumbona del jardín, bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol. Era media tarde cuando comenzó a refrescar, pues ya estaban en los últimos días de verano, y decidió entrar en la casa y darle un baño a Roby. Estaban cruzando las puertas de cristal que comunicaban el salón con el jardín cuando la puerta principal se abrió y apareció Edward con el resto de su familia. Rápidamente ella apartó su mirada de Edward y comenzó a saludar a los Cullen, que en un santiamén le quitaron al niño de los brazos. Roby reía pero pronto estiró de nuevo sus brazos hacia Bella.

- Bah, este niño está enamorado de ti Bella –dijo Alice entre risas mientras distraía al pequeño para tenerlo un rato más entre sus brazos-.

- Totalmente gusiluz, mi sobrino será todo un galán ligoncete.

- Afortunadamente teniéndote a ti no creo ni que eche de menos a Tanya.

- Alice! –regañó Bella mirando a Edward el cual tenía un semblante muy serio- es su mamá claro que la echa de menos.

- Anda ya, su mamá…mira esto- Dijo Rosalie agitando una revista-en estos dos meses solo hace aparecer en fiestas con ese tipo, te ha llamado para preguntar por Roby o por Edward? –Bella negó- esa no es más que una…

- Ya basta Rose –Bramó Edward- ni una palabra más de ella.

- Qué ciego dios mio! En fin…en esa revista también sale una foto tuya con Jacob Bella, en estos dos meses habéis salido a menudo no?

- Sí –contestó la castaña sin darle mucha atención a Alice-.

- Y? Estáis juntos de nuevo? – Bella pudo sentir como la mirada de Edward se posaba en ella y la atravesaba-.

- Alice, no es algo de lo que quiera hablar ahora.

- Pero…

- Ahora no Alice.

- En fin, centremosno en el motivo por el cual estamos aquí todos.

- Eso, por qué habéis venido a recogerme al hotel y por qué estáis todos aquí?

- Dentro de dos días nos vamos todos de vacaciones –dijo Alice dando saltitos-.

- Qué? Tengo mucho trabajo y no…

- Edward –lo interrumpió Esme- eres el dueño del hotel, no necesitas excusas, vamos de vacaciones todos y tú y el niño venís y punto.

- Está bien mamá – dijo y todos rieron mirando a Esme con admiración-.

- Aquí están los boletos, estos son los de Jasper y mío, los de mamá y papá, los de Emmett y Rose y aquí están el del niño y el tuyo.

- Y Bella? –Preguntó con el ceño fruncido-.

- No lo necesita, a fin de cuentas vamos a su concierto en Miami.

- Qué concierto?- Preguntó molesto-.

- El que da allí en 3 días.

- Cómo sabes eso Alice? Recién me avisaron esta mañana.

- Soy tu estilista –dijo cruzándose de brazos- lo sé todo siempre.

- A qué se debe ese concierto? Cuántos días pensaba irte?- Preguntó Edward tratando de aparentar tranquilidad-.

- Una semana supongo, iba a aprovechar para pasar unos días en las playas de allá. Es un concierto benéfico para ayudar a un hogar infantil que está teniendo serios problemas.

- Sí, y nosotros ya tenemos entradas –dijo Emmett moviendo un sobre en el aire- así que Miami y chicas explosivas en bikini allá vamos –segundos después la mano de Rosalie colapsó fuertemente contra su nuca-.

Bella llegó a Miami en un vuelo privado con su equipo 2 días después. Se hospedó en uno de los mejores hoteles de allí, pero justo después del concierto, los Cullen, que habían alquilado una villa de lujo, vinieron a por ella y la obligaron a irse con ellos.

- Realmente el concierto ha sido estupendo Bella –Dijo a la mañana siguiente Carlisle mientras todos desayunaban en el jardín-.

- Eres increíble Gusiluz.

- Gracias, pero no es para tanto.

- Qué? Mi hijo parecía hipnotizado escuchándote cantar-Bella desvió la mirada de Esme para mirar a Edward, el cual la estaba mirando sin disimulo-.

- Ya le he dicho muchas veces que tiene una voz que enamora, realmente el concierto fue sensacional.

- Gracias Edward –dijo con sus mejillas teñidas de rojo-.

Pasaron los días en la playa privada de la villa, riendo y jugando todos en la arena y en el agua, y disfrutando de la inocencia y las travesuras del pequeño Roby.

La noche antes de volver, después de que todos se fueran a la cama, Bella decidió bajar un rato a la playa privada. Metió los pies en las cristalinas aguas, iluminadas por una gran luna. Era una noche tan deliciosa que no pudo evitar quitarse la ropa y darse un baño desnuda.

Estaba desnuda en el agua, mirando embelesada la luna cuando sintió con un torso se pegaba a su espalda y unos brazos la rodeaban por la cintura.

- Hoy no hemos bebido y no lo utilizaré como excusa –dijo esa voz que la hacía estremecer depositando un beso húmedo en su hombro-.

- Edward…-susurró mientras él la hacía darse la vuelva para quedar frente a él. Levantó la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos, ambos con las pupilas dilatadas por el deseo-.

- No podemos evitarlo, sabes que no podemos evitarlo –dijo él uniendo por fin de nuevo sus labios a los de ellas-.

Ella lo abrazó y rodeó la cintura de él con sus piernas. Se acariciaron y besaron hasta que sus cuerpos no pudieron más. Entonces Edward se dirigió a la orilla con ella entre sus brazos, y delicadamente la tumbó sobre ésta. Poco a poco fue besando a Bella desde su cuello hasta su centro, donde palpitaba su deseo. Cuando sintió la lengua de Edward ahí, le pareció ver mil estrellas fugaces cayendo a la vez desde el cielo. Casi no podía más, casi estaba llegando, estaba sintiendo los primeros calambres cuando Edward paró y se introdujo dentro de ella. Ambos bailaron acompasados bajo las estrellas la danza del placer hasta quedar exhaustos.

**Hola! Gracias a los que leéis mi historia y me dejais vuestros comentarios. Os dejo dos capítulos esta vez, ya que el capítulo 4 era algo cortito. Espero que os guste y solo deciros que las cosas no son como pareces y a veces los malos no son tan malos y tienen sus motivos para hacer las cosas y que los buenos también comenten errores. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 6**

Los meses pasaban y casi sin darse a penas cuenta, habían pasado 5 meses desde el matrimonio de Tanya con James. Desde aquella noche en la playa Bella y Edward habían seguido acostándose juntos; ambos trataban de evitarlo, pero cuando estaban juntos sus cuerpos hablaban por ellos y eran incapaces de negarse lo que tanto necesitaban.

Esa noche, como muchas otras habían tenido sexo. Ambos se hacían el amor apasionadamente, pero una vez terminado el acto se alejaban en silencio cada uno a un extremo de la cama, y minutos después Edward se iba a su habitación. No había abrazos, no había besos, no había palabras. Pero esa noche algo cambió.

- No sé qué hacer –dijo Edward sin dejar de mirar al techo, Bella siguió en silencio sin mirarlo-.

- Cuando pase el año y Tanya se divorcie, no sé qué hacer – Bella sintió una opresión en el pecho-.

- La extrañas?

- Es la madre de Roby –dijo él-.

- Es la mujer de la que estás enamorado, tal vez el amor sea capaz de perdonarlo todo –dijo ella esta vez volviéndose a mirarlo; él seguía con su mirada clavada en el techo. Entonces él se incorporó apoyado sobre un brazo y se volvió a mirarla-.

- Se fue Bella, nos abandonó a su hijo y a mí, nos cambió por unas acciones, por qué debemos pensar en ella? Por qué sentir que la estamos traicionando? Sé que tú lo sientes así, pero yo no, ella no tiene derecho a juzgarnos, Roby y yo no le pertenecemos Bella, fue ella la que eligió estar sin nosotros, por qué entonces tú tienes que sufrir pensando que la traicionaste? Qué estás tomando lo que es suyo?

- Porque es mi amiga, y la quiero muchísimo. Tanya siempre ha sido un poco "especial", no podemos negar que siempre ha sido prepotente, superficial, algo materialista a veces. Pero nunca ha querido hacer daño intencionadamente, sabes que a pesar de todo hasta ahora con las acciones no había sido egoísta y cruel. Pocas personas conocen a la verdadera Tanya, se quedan solo con lo que aparenta ser, tal vez porque tampoco ella deja que la conozcan de verdad. Nunca justificaré lo que ha hecho, pero la quiero Edward y sé que necesita ayuda, que no está bien. Creo conocer los motivos que la han llevado a actuar así, tal vez ella se sincere contigo y te cuente un poco de su vida y entonces tú puedas perdonarla y ayudarla a salir de esto.

- Lo siento cariño, no he pensado en tu posición respecto a esto, estoy siendo tan egoísta, ella es tu amiga y si vuelvo con ella…-Bella lo silenció poniendo dos dedos sobre los labios de él, los cuales él besó; luego se inclinó sobre él y depositó un suave beso en sus labios-.

- Todo estará bien Edward, no te preocupes –Dijo levantándose y dirigiéndose al baño. Una vez cerrada la puerta se dejó caer hasta el suelo apoyando su espalda en ella, y lloró desconsolada en silencio. Aterrada comprendió que el dolor que sentía solo tenía una razón de ser, por mucho que quisiera negarlo, estaba total e irrevocablemente enamorada de Edward Cullen-.

Pasaron varias semanas después de aquella noche y Bella y Edward no volvieron a compartir cama. Solo una vez él se acercó a ella con intención de seducirla pero ella se alejó rápidamente de él, y él no volvió a intentarlo. Había tensión entre ellos pero trataban de comportarse como los amigos que habían sido siempre.

La gala de unos premios de música reunió en el mismo reciento a Tanya y su marido con Jacob, Bella y Edward.

Bella entró al lugar del brazo de Jacob, luciendo un hermoso vestido rosa fucsia de gasa y un solo tirante, con una raja que dejaba una de sus piernas a la vista ( www. vestidosmios .mx /images /category /Solo-Hombro-vestidos -de- Noche-p-VP058. jpg). No esperó encontrarse allí a Edward, el cual la miró de arriba abajo con el ceño fruncido. Parecía estar sin acompañante, rodeado de algunos hombres de negocio. Él desvió la mirada hacia otro lugar de la sala y Bella siguió su mirada encontrándose con una hermosísima Tanya, del brazo de su desagradable marido, que parecía estar observándola.

La gala fue entretenida y ella recibió varios premios por su último trabajo discográfico. Más tarde la pasó bien en la fiesta gracias a la compañía de Jacob, aunque sintió en todo momento los ojos de Tanya y los de Edward lanzándoles puñaladas.

Era tarde cuando Bella necesitó ir al baño y allí tuvo un desagradable encuentro.

- Vaya a quién tenemos por aquí, si es mi gran amiga.

- Hola Nya, cómo estás?

- Nya? Nada de confianzas, para ti soy señora Witherdale.

- Como quieras –dijo apenada la castaña-.

- Veo que no has venido con MI hombre.

- Si te refieres a Edward no, por qué tendría que venir con él?

- Sé que estáis viviendo juntos.

- Sí, no quiero volver a vuestra casa y necesita ayuda con tu hijo, que por cierto está bien y creciendo cada día más – Tanya se encogió de hombros-.

- Lo sé, no te he preguntado por él. Pero no te hagas la mosquita muerta conmigo, sé que te estás acostando con mi prometido.

- Tu prometido? Tanya estás casada con otro hombre.

- No me quieras ver la cara de tonta –gritó tomándola por el brazo y clavando en él sus largas uñas- he visto vuestras miradas, sé que os estáis acostando juntos.

- Tanya…

- No me vengas con excusas –volvió a gritar- Pero Edward es mío, Robert Thomas es mi hijo, y los voy a recuperar muy pronto, antes de lo que crees. Ya sé cómo terminar esto en muy poco tiempo.

- No pretendo quitarte nada. Y si los pierdes no será por mi culpa, tú misma te lo has buscado. Tú los abandonaste, no vengas ahora a recriminarnos nada, ni a él ni a mí, porque no tienes derecho.

- Mentira! Por eso te negaste a ayudarme, pensabas conquistar a Edward, reconócelo, admite de una vez que siempre has estado enamorada de él –gritó furiosa-.

- No! Yo no, eso no es cierto.

- Cobarde, eres una maldita cobarde roba hombres, pero no te lo permitiré, recuperare todo lo que es mío, tendré a mi revista y tendré a Edward y al niño –gritó saliendo enfurecida de allí-.

Más tarde Bella lloraba sentada en la placa de la ducha mientras el agua caía sobre ella y se frotaba fuertemente con una esponja. Se sentía sucia, una cualquiera que se había acostado con el hombre de su amiga. Tanya tenía razón, había querido para ella lo que era de Tanya, Edward y Roby. Estaba enamorada de Edward, tal vez desde siempre aunque no se hubiese dado cuenta antes, pero no era verdad, no planeó quitárselo a ella, no se negó a hacer lo que ella pedía para quedarse con él. Su único pecado había sido enamorarse de Edward que era de Tanya, meterse en la cama con él, pero nunca había pretendido quedarse lo que era de Tanya. Lloraba por Tanya también, le dolía perderla. Sobre todo le dolía ver el estado en que se encontraba. No estaba bien y necesitaba ayuda claramente.

Cuando se metió en la cama después de estar más de una hora bajo el agua de la ducha no podía dejar de pensar en Edward en Tanya y en ella. Se durmió cuando los primeros rayos de sol comenzaron a iluminar la ciudad, y estaba completamente segura de no haber escuchado a Edward volver a casa.

Alice la despertó cuando trajo al niño después de comer. Edward seguía sin dar señales.

- Está en el hotel, hablé con él hace un rato para preguntarle cuando traía al niño.

- Ah- se limitó a contestar Bella-.

- Qué ocurre Bella? Estás bien?

- Anoche me encontré con Tanya, tuvimos un enfrentamiento horrible.

- Lo siento cariño, sé que a pesar de todo, quieres a Tanya mucho.

- Me dijo cosas horrible y lo peor Alice es que algunas son ciertas –admitió la castaña tratado de retener las lágrimas. La pequeña morena estaba a punto de preguntar cuando Edward entró azotando fuertemente la puerta-

Llevaba el mismo traje de anoche, sin corbata y los primeros botones de la camisa abiertos. La chaqueta colgaba de su hombro y en su cara podía verse que aún no se había afeitado.

- No me lo puedo creer, lo hizo a propósito estoy seguro.

- De qué hablas? Preguntó Bella.

- De lo que hizo tu maldita amiga –dijo arrojando a la mesa un periódico en el que se veía a Edward y a Tanya besándose en un lugar apartado de la fiesta y luego a Tanya saliendo del hotel de Edward –Bella sintió que su corazón se rompía-.

- Has pasado la noche con esa zorra? –gritó Alice furiosa. Bella era incapaz de articular palabra-.

- Ella… ella anoche se acercó…parecía la Tanya de antes, estaba tan dulce hablando de Roby – Bella disimuladamente se limpió una lágrima que comenzaba a resbalarme por la mejilla-.

- Tanya te dijo algo de esto anoche? –preguntó Alice-.

- Qué? –preguntó confuso Edward-.

- No es a ti estúpido. Bella –dijo zarandeándola al ver que ella no contestaba- anoche Tanya te comentó algo de esto?

- Hablaste con ella? –Preguntó Edward con el ceño fruncido y llevándose la mano al pelo como siempre que estaba nervioso-.

- Más bien discutieron y al parecer la cosa fue fuerte –aclaró Alice que volvía a zarandear a Bella- Cariño por favor quieres contestarme de una vez-.

- No, yo creo que no… no… aunque buena ella dijo algo…

- Qué dijo?

- Cállate Edward y déjala hablar ahora que por fin ha arrancado.

- Solo dijo algo…creo que dijo que tenía la forma de conseguir la revista y poder volver con Edward muy pronto.

- Me usó…-Edward decía incrédulo-.

- Dios, necesita ayuda profesional, va a acabar destruyéndose a sí misma por culpa de su padre –susurró Bella para si misma-.

- Te lo tienes bien merecido por pensar con el pito y follártela después de todo – Bella contuvo el sollozo que luchaba por salir de su garganta-.

- Lo que ella quería, un gran escándalo, una historia de traición. Mucho mejor que hacer parecer a James un adultero que la engañaba con Bella, ahora James es víctima porque su mujer lo engaña con su ex prometido. Fama, entrevistas y todo lo que eso conlleva obtenido de forma rápida y fácil.

- Alice cállate por favor…

- No Edward, no me callo. Y sabes qué? Os lo tenéis bien merecido los dos. Tú por imbécil y ciego y Bella por cobarde y por querer tapar el sol con un solo dedo –Dijo Alice cogiendo su bolso y saliendo enfurecida de la casa. Bella temblaba sentada en el sofá y solo podía pensar : ¿ acaso Alice sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo entre Edward y ella?-.

- Bella? –Dijo Edward sentándose a su lado-.

- Qué? Contestó sin mirarlo.

- Estás enojada conmigo?

- Por qué debería estarlo? –dijo tratando de disimular el dolor en su voz-.

- No hace mucho nosotros…y en cuanto ella me ha buscado yo me he acostado con ella…Dios cariño deberías estar moliéndome a golpes, yo mismo tengo ganas de darme mi merecido–Bella trató de tragarse las lágrimas que querían brotar a raudales por sus ojos-.

- Es tu mujer Edward, estás enamorado. Yo sabía lo que iba a pasar, yo sabía tarde o temprano tendría que alejarme de vosotros porque la situación se volvería insufrible.

- Bella no quiero perderte –dijo tomando las manos de ella pero ella las retiró rápidamente-.

- No se puede tener todo Edward.

- Bells quiere que sepas que esta noche, no ha sido… no he dejado… no sé cómo decirlo…

- No digas nada, no hay nada que decir – dijo ella levantándose y marchándose apresurada antes de que Edward viera sus lágrimas-.

Esa noche Jacob llamó a Bella y la invitó a cenar y ella aceptó encantada, necesitaba salir y despejarse. Edward había salido y ella había tenido que mandarle un mensaje preguntándole si volvería pronto o llevaba a Roby con Esme y Carlisle pues ella iba a salir. Él dijo que estaría en casa antes de que ella se fuese.

No se había arreglado mucho. Un vaquero con una blusa rosa pálido y negra y una chaqueta negra. Se estaba haciendo algunos rizos con las tenacillas mientras vigilaba por el espejo de su tocador a Roby, que jugaba en el centro de la cama con sus juguetes rodeado de cojines.

- Mamá! –dijo el niño mirando a Bella por el espejo y alzando un coche hacia ella. A Bella se le paró el corazón al escucharlo.

- Mamá! –repitió el niño- men, juga Roby – balbuceó el pequeño de casi 20 meses. –Bella se acercó como hipnotizada se sentó junto a Roby y besó su cabecita mientras limpiaba una lágrima que corría por su mejilla. Al levantar la cabeza vio en el espejo a un estupefacto Edward mirándolos.

- Tengo que irme. Ya lo he bañado y le he dado de cenar, te esperaba para dormir.

- Bella…

- Tengo que irme Edward, llego tarde.

**Espero que hayan disfrutado de este nuevo capítulo. Saludos!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 7 y 8**

Era una noche horrible. El frío calaba los huesos, el viento azotaba las ramas de los arboles violentamente, y la tormenta, acompañada de una incesante lluvia, te hacía desear cobijarte bajo las mantas de tu cama y no salir de allí por nada del mundo.

Bella entró corriendo en la casa; apenas unos metros corriendo del coche de Jake a la puerta y estaba completamente mojada. La sala estaba a oscuras, sin embargo, la chimenea estaba encendida, y pudo ver la silueta de un hombre junto al fuego.

- Bebiendo para ahogar las penas? –Preguntó sin poder evitarlo-.

- No estoy bebiendo –dijo él sin mirarla-.

- Estás bien?

- Todo lo bien que puede estar un hombre al que su prometida abandona junto a su hijo para casarse con otro hombre por unas acciones; todo lo bien que puede estar un hombre al que esa misma mujer usa para conseguir antes sus objetivos; todo lo bien que puede estar un hombre que se acuesta con una mujer y luego cae en los brazos de la otra por los motivos equivocados; todo lo bien que puede estar un hombre que se muere de deseo por una mujer prohibida que lo rechaza y lo cambia por el actorcito ese…-dijo esto último en un susurro. Bella se quitó los zapatos y se acercó a él, poniendo una mano en sus rodillas y acuclillándose para mirarlo a los ojos-.

- Edward- él dejó de mirar al fuego y la miró a ella-.

- Dios Bella, estás empapada, vas a enfermarte, quédate aquí iré por unas toallas – dijo levantándose y marchándose tan deprisa que a ella no le dio tiempo a pedirle que no lo hiciera. Unos segundos después volvía con unas toallas- Vamos, te ayudaré a quitarte esa ropa –Bella se dejó desnudar y secar por él sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos. Luego la envolvió en una manta y se sentó en el sofá con ella entre los brazos-.

- No te he cambiado por nadie y sabes que aunque me duela en el alma y trate de evitarlo, yo también me muero de deseo por tí–dijo ella sin dejar de mirarlo. Él clavó sus ojos en los de ella, como si estuviera buscando algo, y debió de encontrarlo porque comenzó a besar dulcemente la boca de ella-.

Bella desnudo despacio a Edward y lo hizo tumbarse poco a poco en la alfombra frente a la chimenea. Beso una y otra vez sus labios, acarició y besó cada rincón de su cuerpo tratando de decirle sin palabras lo mucho que lo amaba.

Besó su cuello, su hombro y lamió sus pezones. Besó su vientre y jugueteó con su lengua en el ombligo de él. Siguió bajando y agarró segura su gran erección, depositando un beso en la punta y lamiendo la gota de semen que brillaba en ella. La introdujo en su boca poco a poco, tratando de relajarse para darle cabida a toda su longitud pero era imposible. Bella lamió y succionó mientras Edward se ahogaba entre gemidos de placer. Cuando sintió que Edward estaba a punto paró y se sentó sobre él, introduciéndolo dentro de ella. Lo montó despacio, saboreando ambos el placer; luego aumento el ritmo hasta que juntos llegaron a la cima del mundo para caer empicados en un increíble clímax.

Bella cayó agotado sobre el pecho de él, y esta vez no solo no se alejaron, sino que él la estrechó entre sus brazos. Bella no podía decirle que lo amaba, pero quería hacerle sentir lo que ella sentía por él, quería demostrarle que ella no lo cambiaba por nadie, ni por otro hombre ni por nada. Él y Roby eran lo más importante para ella.

Edward la abrazaba con dulzura, acariciaba su espalda y depositaba dulces besos en sus labios. Pero el teléfono de él comenzó a sonar a pesar de ser más de las 2 de la mañana. Él contestó preocupado.

- Sí? Que ocurre?...si entiendo –dijo incorporándose y apartando a Bella de él- si… gracias por avisar Sue –dijo él y Bella se estremeció al sospechar por qué lo llamaba su ama de llaves-.

- Tanya ha vuelto a casa –dijo Edward una vez cortó la llamada, luego se quedó en silencio. Bella tampoco dijo nada-.

- Iré a por Roby –dijo él levantándose y poniéndose el pantalón- tenemos que irnos.

Una hora después Roby y Edward se habían marchado. Desnuda y sola lloraba frente a la chimenea abrazando sus piernas y apoyando la cabeza en sus rodillas; a su lado la botella de ese licor ambarino que tanto odiaba estaba ya casi vacía. Todo había acabado, todo era como si nunca hubiesen estado ahí, y ella sentía su alma acorde al temporal que azotaba fuera de casa. Edward había pasado por su vida como una feroz tormenta, llevándoselo todo con él.

El día amaneció espléndido con un cielo inmensamente azul, un cálido sol y unos pajarillos que cantaban alegres. Ella deseó que la tormenta también hubiese pasado dentro de ella, pero no era así, ella seguía destrozada.

Eran poco más de las 9 cuando llegó al estudio. Había tenido la música muy abandonada durante los últimos 6 meses, ya era hora de volver. Amaba la música, siempre había sido su amante fiel y ahora necesitaba apoyarse en ella para tomar fuerzas y no hundirse. Se encerró en su camerino con sus grabaciones, quería hacerle unos arreglos a unos temas que había compuesto hacía algún tiempo y luego iría a grabar algunos a ver como sonaban. Eran casi las 4 de la tarde y seguía allí cantando cuando llegaron Alice, Esme y Rosalie. Estas indicaron por el cristal a Bella que se quitara las cascos que iban a entrar a la sala de grabaciones.

- Qué bueno que estés aquí Alie, así podemos empezar con el estilismo para mi nuevo disco, planeamos sacarlo en un par de meses.

- Genial cariño, pero ahora vamos a tu camerino, que tu disco y el estilismo es lo que menos importa en estos momentos.

- No quiero hablar de ninguna otra cosa –dijo Bella cogiendo su guitarra y tocando algunos acordes-.

- Mi niña, sabemos que estás sufriendo, déjanos apoyarte –dijo Esme colocando un mechón de pelo de Bella detrás de su oreja-.

- No tenéis que apoyarme a mí, Edward es vuestra familia, ama a Tanya y quiere una nueva oportunidad para ser feliz con su hijo y con ella, debéis apoyarlo a él.

- Estás enamorada de él?

- Esme no me preguntes eso –dijo Bella sin querer mirarla-.

- Yo sé que sí lo amas.

- Las tres lo sabemos –corrigió Rosalie-.

- Todo hubiese sido tan diferente si esa noche ella no se hubiese cruzado en su camino.

- A qué te refieres?

- Edward deseaba conocerte, es muy fan tuyo, sabes? sabía que estabas allí y en cuanto entró recorrió el lugar con la mirada buscándote. Estuvo un rato mirándote de lejos, y cuando comenzó a caminar hacia ti, Tanya su cruzó en su caminó y le coqueteó.

- Sería el destino Alice, se puede admirar a un cantante, un escritor, un actor, desear conocerlo…pero no tiene por qué haber un sentimiento que vaya más allá de eso.

- Estoy segura de que todo hubiese sido diferente si esa noche hubiese llegado primero ante ti –afirmó Alice-.

- Tal vez sí o puede que no, pero no lo hizo, su vida se cruzó con la de Tanya por algún motivo, se pertenecen, tienen un hijo… y yo no tengo lugar en su vida.

- Bella –dijo Esme- esa mujer lo abandonó por unas acciones, te puso a su hijo en los brazos y no ha preguntado por él en todo este tiempo, en serio crees que esa es la mujer que se merece mi hijo?

- Es la mujer que él ha elegido. Se que ha perdido sus derechos, y también sé que no es la mujer que él necesita ahora mismo, que no van a ser felices a menos que Tanya acepte ayuda. Ella no es mala en serio, pero está enferma. Tanya no es más que una víctima de la crueldad de otras personas que le hicieron un daño que solo un profesional puede reparar.

- Los hombres a veces son simples y confunden el amor con el sexo, con el deseo… tal vez si tu hubieses intentado algo Edward hubiese analizado lo que siente en verdad por ella y lo que siente por ti.

- Y tú qué sabes Rosalie? Quieres saber dónde estaba anoche Edward cuando Sue lo llamó para decirle que Tanya había regresado? Desnudo, conmigo desnuda entre sus brazos. Y menos de una hora después él se había marchado con su hijo para reunirse con ella –dijo sin reprimir las lágrimas-.

- Oh Bella, no sabíamos que tú y él…

- Sí Alice, Edward y yo traicionamos a Tanya, o más bien yo la traicioné, porque él estaba dolido y ella estaba casada con otro, pero yo era su amiga, y llevo acostándome con él durante todo este tiempo. Y aún a pesar de todo no hay nada más que hacer, por favor olvidarse de esto y dejarlo ser feliz con ella si es lo que quiere.

- Has visto los periódicos?

- No Esme, qué pasa?

- Han detenido el tipo ese –dijo Alice- al parecer por tráfico de drogas y por red de prostitución, seguro que para eso quería abrir las discotecas. Tiene todos los bienes embargados, incluso las acciones, por eso ella ha vuelto.

- Si ha salido en los periódicos Edward debe saberlo, y si a él no le importa y quiere estar con ella no somos nadie para juzgarlo. Solo nos queda aceptarlo, aun si no es la mujer que se merece, si no es lo que nos gustaría para él. Es su vida, y nadie puede vivirla por él ni tomar decisiones que solo le corresponden a él.

- Lo amas verdad? Díselo Bella, quizás eso sea lo que necesita saber.

- Lo amo Rosalie, no lo voy a negar. Lo amo con un amor que no es egoísta ni posesivo. Lo he tenido este tiempo, a él y a Roby y los amo a los dos con todo mi corazón. Pero sé que no son míos, son de Tanya, y sé que ella tampoco es mala aunque tenga sus defectos. Edward quiere estar con ella, si vieseis la cara que puso cuando me llamó mamá…

- Bella –dijo Esme besando su coronilla-.

- No pasa nada Esme, ellos son lo primero para mí, su felicidad es lo más importante, si son felices con Tanya está bien, yo es lo único que deseo y sabré ser feliz por ellos. Os juro que si se tratara de otra mujer lucharía por él, pero es Tanya, no puedo hacerle eso.

Los últimos rayos de sol se apagaban débilmente, indicando el momento en que terminaba otro día. Aunque para Bella, últimamente, no había mucha diferencia entre un día y otro; todos eran completamente negros. Había tratado de ser fuerte y sonreír, refugiarse en la música para salir del pozo negro en el que había caído.

Involucrarse con Edward había sido un gran error, había perdido a Tanya, a Roby y lo había perdido a él, a Edward. Pero también vivir lo que había vivido con él y sentir lo que nunca antes había sentido con nadie, había sido una bendición, y el recuerdo de aquellos días en que estuvo entre sus brazos lo guardaría profundamente en su corazón, y aunque la llenaran de tristeza, también le darían fuerzas para seguir adelante. A fin de cuentas, cuando se ama tan intensamente a una persona y tienes la dicha de poder disfrutar de él aunque sea por un corto periodo de tiempo, se debe sonreír porque ocurrió y no llorar porque se acabó.

Cinco días. Habían pasado cinco días desde que Edward se marchó y no había vuelto a saber de él. No la había llamado, aunque no esperaba que lo hiciera, y tampoco había querido informarse a través de Alice, a la que tampoco veía desde aquel día en el estudio. Alice la llamaba, pero Bella se inventaba cualquier excusa para no verla y para no conversar con ella más que de temas irrelevantes.

La música había sido su aliada, el barco que la había ayudado a mantenerse a flote. Lo peor fue cuando saltó a la prensa la noticia de que Tanya había vuelto con Edward, y comenzaron los rumores sobre el tiempo que Edward y ella vivieron juntos y que tipo de relación habían mantenido. Afortunadamente solo quedó en rumores, pero a Bella, que jamás se había visto involucrada en escándalos, le dolió inmensamente que se hablara sobre ella de algo que no fuera su música y su corazón se volvió a romper otro poquito más.

La enorme maleta abierta sobre su cama estaba casi llena. Ropa informal, ropa de gala, ropa de sport, lencería, productos de belleza…era mucho el tiempo que iba a estar fuera de casa. En principio una gira por Latinoamérica de varios meses, y quizás se ampliara con algunos conciertos por Europa. No sabía cuándo volvería, pero posiblemente no sería antes de 6 meses.

- Preparando la maleta, dispuesta a huir? –dijo una voz que la hizo estremecerse-.

- Qué haces aquí?-Preguntó siguiendo guardando cosas en la maleta-.

- He entrado con la llave que me diste.

- Lo he supuesto, pero por qué?

- Me alegro que te vayas, aquí andas sobrando.

- Tanya…por favor, no tengo ganas de discutir.

- No vengo a discutir, solo quiero advertirte, aunque ahora que veo que te vas no hace falta.

- Advertirme de qué Nya?

- Edward es mi prometido, y Roby mi hijo, no te quiero cerca de ellos. No importa que el niño llore y patalee por ti, no volverás a verlo –Bella sintió un nudo en la garganta que la ahogaba-.

- Lo sé, siempre lo he sabido. Por qué tenemos que terminar así? Hemos sido las mejores amigas.

- Porque te has acostado con mi hombre, lo sé. –Bella agachó la mirada-.

- No lo niegas? –Bella siguió callada- sé que él es hombre y necesitaba satisfacer sus necesidades mientras no me tenía a mí, y tú eras lo más rápido y sencillito de conseguir. Eres una cualquiera.

- Nya, no me digas eso por favor –dijo llorando amargamente-.

- No sabes lo rico que hemos estado haciendo el amor estos días, y pronto nos casaremos, en cuanto salga limpia de todo el tema de James y consiga mi divorcio –Bella no pudo controlar el gemido de angustia que salió de sus labios-.

- Puedes verte imputada?

- Oh vamos Isabella, no te hagas ahora le preocupada por mí.

- Sé que no tienes nada que ver con los asuntos de James, y aunque no pueda apoyarte en todo el tema de las acciones de la revista, sé perfectamente el porqué de tu obsesión Nya, quizás por eso yo no te haya juzgado tan duro como los demás.

- No, tú solo te metiste en la cama de mi marido.

- No es tu marido Tanya, tu marido es James, tú elegiste la revista por encima del amor de Edward, comienzo a dudar de que realmente lo ames.

- Esa noche, cuando lo conocí –dijo pérdida en sus recuerdos- sentí como si algo impactara contra mí, algo que me llevaba a él como un imán. Y Sí, lo vi mirarte, y lo vi acercarse a ti, siempre lo he sabido, pero decidí que sería mío, decidí conquistarlo, que me amara… No he conseguido nada de lo que me he propuesto, un gran lío todo lo de las acciones, pero haré lo que sea por no quedarme sin nada, no puedo quedarme con las manos vacías y que él tenga razón, que yo no sea capaz de conseguir nada bueno en mi vida, de no ser capaz más que de modelar trapos.

- Tanya- dijo Bella acercándose a ella y acariciándole el cabello- tienes que dejar atrás a tu padre, tienes que seguir adelante, y necesitas ayuda, no estás bien Nya, necesitas ayuda profesional o no podrás ser feliz nunca y tampoco harás feliz a Edward.

- Cállate –dijo dándole un manotazo en la mano para que dejara de tocarla- me has traicionado, no finjas ahora que te preocupas por mí. Es lo que más me duele Bella, que la única persona que de verdad me conoce y me quería me haya traicionado. Que haya sido más fuerte tu amor por él que tu amor por mí –dijo marchándose rápidamente sin mirar atrás-.

Bella lloró en el suelo abrazándose a sí misma durante más de una hora, luego se secó las lágrimas y se levantó decidida a terminar la maleta.

Ya había oscurecido cuando estuvo lista y esperando a que el coche de la discográfica pasara por ella para ir al aeropuerto. Llevaba esperando 15 minutos cuando su manager la llamó.

- Jessica? Qué ocurre por qué no habéis venido aún?

- Bella, hay muchas retenciones en la carretera dirección a tu casa, y ha comenzado a llover fuerte lo que está empeorando el tráfico. Estimamos que podríamos tardar al menos 2 horas en llegar a tu casa con semejante atasco y no llegaríamos a tiempo de tomar el vuelo, por lo que vamos a dar la vuelta en la primera salida que encontremos para irnos directamente al aeropuerto, creo que no tardaremos en salir de aquí más de 30 minutos. Ni siquiera puedes avisar a un taxi porque estaría en las mismas condiciones que nosotros. Por favor, conduce tu coche hasta el aeropuerto, luego mandaremos a alguien para que lo recoja. Hay mucho menos tráfico en la carretera que debes tomar, pero seguro que llegas antes por la carretera vieja que casi ya no se usa, pero está lloviendo feo, ten cuidado, ok?

- Está bien Jess, nos vemos en menos de una hora en el aeropuerto, besos.

Bella programó la alarma y se dirigió al garaje empujando con esfuerzo su pesada maleta. Abrió con el mando la puerta y se montó en su coche. Cruzó el camino de unos 800 metros que había hasta la verja de entrada, la cual abrió con la tarjeta que siempre llevaba en su coche. Pero cuando cruzó la reja pensó que sería más seguro cerrar la reja eléctrica con su llave, pues estaría mucho tiempo fuera y era más seguro dejar desconectado el sistema eléctrico de la reja.

Cinco minutos después, y totalmente empapada, Bella conducía su Audi A5 camino del aeropuerto para tomar ese vuelo que la alejaría de todo. Los últimos acontecimientos la tenían ahogada, y pensaba que la gira sería un soplo de aire fresco que necesitaba para vivir. Pero no podía dejar de pensar en Edward, en sus cuerpos entrelazados, en sus ojos pícaros y su sonrisa ladina cuando bromeaba con ella, en sus labios sobre los suyos. Las lágrimas volvieron a caer de sus ojos y Bella las secaba mientras intentaba centrarse en la carretera. Cada vez llovía más fuerte y aunque el limpia parabrisas no dejaba de funcionar, apenas le permitía una mínima visión.

Bella parecía estar escuchando la risa de Roby, y su dulce vocecita llamándola mamá. No iba a volver a verlo, nunca, y tenía que aceptarlo. Ni a Tanya, había perdido a su amiga y eso le dolía muchísimo. Sabía que ella necesitaba ayuda, y si se negaba a pedirla iba a acabar muy mal. Sus palabras se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza **"_Edward es mi prometido y Roby mi hijo, no te quiero cerca de ellos, no sabemos lo rico que hemos estado haciendo el amor, pronto nos casaremos, es hombre y tiene sus necesidades, tú eras lo más sencillo y fácil, eres una cualquiera_…"**

Las lágrimas caían a raudales por sus mejillas y Bella trataba furiosa de limpiárselas. De pronto sintió que el coche resbalaba y no podía controlarlo, se le iba hacia el otro carril y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Unas luces venían hacia ella cada vez más cerca. Totalmente aterrada dio un volantazo tratando de esquivarlas, y el coche se le descontroló totalmente. Su cabeza impactó fuertemente contra el cristal de la ventana y entonces su mundo se quedó a oscuras.

**Hola a todos! gracias nuevamente a los que estáis leyendo mi historia tanto si dejais comentarios como si no. Espero que os guste estos dos capítulos que he subido, eran cortitos por lo que he decidido subirlos juntos. Ya solo queda un capítulo más y el epilogo. Saludos!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 9**

- Deberías irte, aquí no pintas nada –dijo una voz que ella conocía muy bien y que hacia que se le erizara la piel-.

- No me voy a ninguna parte –dijo otra voz entre sollozos, la cual también era conocida para ella-.

- Esto es consecuencia de tus actos Tanya –dijo él furioso-.

- Lo sé Edward…-lloró más fuerte la chica-.

- Cómo pudiste ir a su casa a seguirla atormentando Tanya?-Tanya lloró más fuerte- Ella ya estaba sufriendo demasiado – Esmé también está aquí? Pensó Bella pero no podía aun abrir sus ojos ni decir nada-.

- Vete de aquí si no quieres que te saque a patadas Tanya, ya te lo advertí anoche –Alice? Sonaba furiosa, pensó Bella-.

- No lo entendéis, vosotros no podéis entender la relación que tenemos Bella y yo, sé que ella va a abrir sus ojitos pronto y me va a decir "rubia eres una boba, te perdono", porque ella y yo tenemos un vínculo especial, ella me conoce como nadie, y ella sabe el motivo de que yo haya sido así. Sé que os he hecho daño a todos, sé que he metido la pata y he sido una zorra asquerosa. Puede que mi problema no me haya dejado amar correctamente a Edward, sé que no he sido una buena madre para mi hijo, sé que he sido horrible con Bella, pero necesito decirle que me perdone, que la quiero y que vamos a superar esto –dijo lo último susurrando entre sollozos-.

- Ru-rubia, eres un-na boba, claro que te per-perdono –se esforzó en susurrar Bella abriendo los ojos poco a poco-.

- Bella – Gritó Tanya acercándose y abrazándola con cuidado-.

- Perdóname tú también a mí –volvió a susurrar con dificultad Bella-.

- Todo va a estar bien, y voy a acudir a terapia te lo juro, pero ahora no hables, vamos a buscar al médico para que te revise, has tenido un feo accidente.

Unos minutos después entró el doctor y mandó salir a todos de la habitación. Al parecer la poca visibilidad que le dejaban sus lágrimas acompañadas de la fuerte lluvia la habían llevado a resbalar por la calzada y meterse en dirección contraria por una carretera por la que solo conducían camiones de carga. El volantazo para esquivar las luces que se acercaban había hecho que perdiera totalmente el control y su cabeza chocó contra el cristal de la ventana, por lo que perdió el conocimiento y se empotró contra un árbol. Resultado: un traumatismo craneoencefálico, una brecha de diez puntos en la sien izquierda, brazo izquierdo roto y un susto mortal para los Cullen. Tendría que quedarse unos días hospitalizada para controlar el golpe en la cabeza, aunque como había dicho el doctor, podría haber sido mucho peor.

En cuanto el doctor salió de la habitación y les comentó a todos el estado de la paciente volvieron a entrar en la habitación. Edward y Tanya se sentaron cada uno a un lado de ella y le cogieron una mano. Bella miró la mano que Edward le tenía agarrada y este la llevó hasta sus labios y la besó. Ella la retiró rápidamente y miró a Tanya, la cual a pesar del gesto de Edward le estaba sonriendo.

- Ustedes no saben –dijo la rubia dirigiéndose a todos pero mirando solo a Bella- pero soy el fruto de una relación fugaz que mantuvo George Denaly con una bella modelo. Él estaba totalmente enamorado, loco por ella, pero ella nos abandonó cuando yo apenas tenía 2 años, quería prosperar en su carrera. Él nunca pudo soportarlo y depositó sobre mi todo el rencor que le tenía a ella, nunca recibí su cariño ni su apoyo. Poco después se casó con otra mujer, pero siguió amargado y enamorado de mi mamá, sobre todo porque Julie no pudo darle el hijo que tanto deseaba. Yo nunca supe la historia hasta que cuando tenía 16 años le dije a mi papá que quería ser modelo. No le importó, solo me dijo que no serviría para otra cosa, que era como mi mamá, que solo servía para pasear mi cuerpo con trapitos y que nunca conseguiría nada en la vida. Por eso era tan importante para mí hacerme con la revista, quería demostrarle que yo era más que un cuerpo y una cara bonita, que yo era capaz de dirigir su odiosa revista –Bella apretó la mano de su amiga dándole su apoyo- esto no me ha dejado ser feliz nunca, es algo que me puede y Bella lo sabe. Se y ella sabe que hice locuras, pero aunque ella no pudiera apoyarme no me juzgó como ustedes porque sabía de qué se trataba todo. Quiero pediros perdón de corazón a todos por el daño que os he causado –todos asintieron pero nadie dijo nada-.

- Estoy contigo Tanya, siempre vas a tenerme, -dijo Bella-.

- Tengo que explicarte muchas cosas Belly, hay mucho que hablar entre nosotras.

- Hay tiempo Nya…hablaremos todo lo que quieras.

- No, no hay tiempo. Voy a marcharme un tiempo muy lejos.

- Qué? -Dijeron todos-.

- He conocido a un psiquiatra que quiere ayudarme. Yo me había negado pero tú tienes razón, necesito ayuda. Seth Clearwater lleva un programa de ayuda en Washington, concretamente en una playa que se llama La Push, no es una clínica, es más bien un lugar de reposo.

- Eso está muy bien hija -dijo Esme-.

- Va a empezar un nuevo programa de ayuda en unas semanas.

- Vale, estupendo, deja que me recupere un poco y voy contigo.

- No Bella.

- Claro que sí, no voy a dejarte sola en esto, yo voy contigo- en esos momentos tocaron a la puerta y la señora Sue apareció con Roby en los brazos, el cual en cuanto vio a Bella estiró los brazos hacia ella-.

- Mamá, mamá! Gritaba contento.

- Tata cariño -dijo ella tratando de no llorar –Tanya se acercó y tomó al niño en brazos el cual se quejaba y retorcía en los brazos de Tanya-.

- Con mamá, quero mamá! – balbuceaba el pequeño. Tanya le dio un beso en la cabecita y lo depositó con cuidado en el lado derecho de Bella que no estaba lastimado-.

- Con cuidado pequeño, tu mamá está malita y puedes lastimarla –dijo la rubia-.

- Tanya que dices, su madre eres tú, qué te pasa? -Sollozó Bella-.

- Madre no es quien da a luz Bella, yo no he sabido cuidarlo y quererlo. Tenía miedo de no saber ser madre, de contaminarlo como decía mi padre que hago con todo lo que toco.

- Pero eso es porque has estado enferma Tanya, porque tu padre era un desgraciado que te destruyó por dentro; déjame ir contigo, pronto volveremos y estarás completamente bien –Tanya negó-.

- Te necesito aquí, cuidando de nuestro hijo-Tanya se agachó para besar en la frente a Bella y luego susurró-aunque seguramente todos escucharon- y para hacer feliz a Edward.

- Pero qué estás diciendo Nya?

- No hay tiempo ahora de que hablemos, pero prometo que lo haremos en algún momento, ahora solo te digo que lo que te dije la última vez…por favor perdóname, nada era verdad.

- No entiendo…

- Lo sé Belly, pero ya Edward te aclarará todo. Ahora que sé que estás bien me marcho.

- Nya por favor, -dijo Bella llorando antes de que Tanya saliera de la habitación. Ésta se volvió y le sonrió – vamos a estar en contacto, te lo prometo amiga –Luego se marchó-.

Todo quedó en silencio, se miraban entre ellos, pero nadie dijo nada. Bella tenía la mirada fija en la puerta y una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla. El pequeño, a su lado, le tocaba la mejilla y le hablaba contento con su media lengua, por lo cual casi no se entendía nada de lo que decía.

- Disculpen –dijo una enfermera entrando a la habitación- es tarde y la paciente debe descansar, por favor que se quede solo un acompañante y los demás abandonar la habitación.

Todos comenzaron a ponerse sus abrigos y se acercaron a dar un beso y sus ánimos a Bella. La última Esme, tomó a Roby en brazos, el cual protestó.

- Tiene que descansar Robert, papá va a cuidar de ella, mañana volvemos –Bella se tensó al escuchar que Edward se quedaba con ella, pero logró reaccionar y devolverle a Roby la despedida que le estaba dando con su pequeña manita-.

- No tienes que quedarte Edward, márchate con ellos.

- Jamás voy a volver a dejarte, casi te pierdo para siempre Bella, no hubiese podido soportar vivir sin ti y ahora no voy a dejarte nunca más –dijo él depositando un suave beso en sus labios-.

- De qué va esto? No entiendo nada.

- Lo sé, tengo tanto que contarte, pero habrá tiempo, descansa por favor.

- Edward Cullen no voy a poder pegar un ojo hasta que sepa que está pasando aquí. –Edward la obsequió con su maravillosa sonrisa ladina-.

- Lo suponía.

- Pues empieza – Dijo la chica avasallándolo con la mirada-.

- Desde la primera vez que escuché cantar en la radio tu voz me atrajo de una manera que no sabría explicar, amaba tu voz. Durante años fui fan tuyo y luego un día sin esperarlo coincidimos en una fiesta. Te miré tanto tiempo de lejos…y cuando tomé valor para acercarme Tanya, tan hermosa y seductora, se cruzó en mi camino. Empezamos a salir y me envolvió totalmente, me enamoré de ella en cierta forma pero supongo que no funcionó, creo que no supe amarla y ella no sabía amar tampoco. A pesar de lo que ella y yo teníamos nunca pude dejar de sentirme atraído por tí y traté de controlarme todo el tiempo. Y luego ella se quedó embarazada y yo me sentí atado a ella.

- Creo que ahora estoy más confundida que antes –Edward sonrió y volvió a depositar un beso en sus labios-.

- Creo que Tanya siempre intuyó que a pesar de que la quería y estaba con ella, había algo que me atraía a ti, siempre vivió con la sospecha de que algún día yo la dejaría para luchar por ti, por eso, a pesar de sus problemas mentales, decidió anteponer la revista, pensaba que tarde o temprano me perdería.

- Ella está mal Edward…necesita ayuda, seguro que en cuanto vuelva arregláis todo –él ya negaba-.

- Hemos estado hablando estos días, si no has sabido nada de mi es porque he estado ocupados con abogados, temía que se la involucrara en los delitos de James, a fin de cuentas es la madre de mi hijo. Ella no quería aceptarlo lo que le decía, pero supongo que anoche en la sala de espera mientras esperábamos noticias tuyas, nuestra preocupación y amor por ti nos unió y conseguimos hablar tranquilamente de todo.

- Pero ella es la mujer que amas –susurró ella y él la tomó de la barbilla para hacerla mirarlo a los ojos-.

- No, no la amo Bella. Pero como te he dicho antes me he sentido atado a ella por ser la madre de Roby.

- Edward…cada vez estoy más confusa.

- Lo cierto es que después del esfuerzo que hacía yo controlando mis impulsos para seguir con ella y con Roby me destrozó que ella antepusiera la revista a nosotros. Y no pude Bella, no pude controlarlo más, y me dejé de llevar contigo. Y luego los celos y las rabias por saberte con Jacob se apoderaron de mi –ella le acarició la mejilla-.

- No hay absolutamente nada entre Jake y yo. No funcionó la cosa entre nosotros no solo por nuestros trabajos y la falta de tiempo, también por la falta de sentimientos. Pero es una persona que me aporta tanto Edward, que me hace tan bien…que cuando volvió a mi vida vi la oportunidad de cerrar esa historia y poder tenerlo como amigo. Realmente hemos pasado el tiempo hablando de su chica, Nessie, escogiendo el anillo perfecto y planeando la forma de que le pida matrimonio.

- Yo pensaba que te acostabas con él Bella, por eso en la fiesta me dejé llevar con Tanya, fueron celos y rabia lo que me llevaron a ella. Tuve que pensar que eras tú cariño, porque no me provocaba nada, me has echado a perder para cualquier mujer Bella, soy puedo desearte a ti.

- Pero me abandonaste, en cuanto ella volvió te fuiste. Y También vi la cara de horror que pusiste cuando Roby me llamó mamá.

- No es lo que crees. Vengo de una familia muy tradicional, mis papás juntos e irradiando amor, lo normal para mi es unos padres juntos. Yo pensaba que lo mejor para Roby era tener a su mamá y a su papá, ambos y juntos, porque cuando era niño tuve un amigo con padres divorciados que me decía todo el tiempo lo mucho que me envidiaba y lo triste que era no poder estar con sus padres, los tres juntos. Yo quería darle a Roby lo mismo que siempre tuve yo. Pero ese día descubrí que no es madre quien da a luz Bella, que Tanya es la madre de Roby pero tú también. Corrí junto a ella porque no era justo lo que te daba, no podía darte nada hasta que arreglara todo con ella. Y yo quería dártelo todo Bella, todo lo que soy, todo lo que tengo. No quería que nada se interpusiera entre tú y yo. Y no quería hablarte de esto sin saber que estabas sintiendo tú.

- Sabes que te amo verdad Edward? Como nunca he amado a nadie. Y me siento horrible, me siento sucia, porque adoro a Tanya, y la he traicionado.

- No mi amor, no tenemos culpa de lo que sentimos, y yo creo que esto estaba destinado desde que te oí cantar la primera vez. Sé que me amas, al principio no estaba seguro y me moría de celos por Black, pero esa noche Bella, cuando me hiciste el amor, supe que me amabas tanto como yo a ti.

- Te amo Edward, creo que te he amado siempre y te seguiré amando todos los días de mi vida. -él sonrió-.

- Me hace muy feliz escuchártelo. Tú eres la razón de mi existencia Bella, te amo tanto que creo que sin ti no podría vivir. Tanto que creo que puedo compartirte con la música, que ere mi mayor temor, compartir tu amor con algo más, no ser lo primero para ti. Voy a apoyarte en tus larguísimas giras aunque me muera al no tenerte cerca.

- Edward –dijo besándolo- mi amor, tú y el niño sois lo más importante de mi vida, lo juro – dijo apoyando su frente en la de él y mirándolo con todo el amor que sentía por él-.

Cinco meses después la vida de todos había cambiado. Tanya escribía mails a Bella todas las semanas, y le contaba cómo iba todo. Aún podía recordar cada palabra del primer emails que escribió:

_Mi querida y añorada Belly:_

_Han pasado ya varias semanas desde que he llegado a este lugar, y aunque me quede aún un largo recorrido me voy sintiendo mejor, me estoy reencontrando conmigo misma o más bien aprendiendo a conocerme porque nunca he sabido realmente quien es Tanya Denaly, pero ahora sé que no soy la hija de George, soy yo misma y espero al final de este camino descubrir que nada de lo que decía él era verdad._

_En mi habitación hay un gran ventanal desde el cual puedo ver el mar, tan inmenso, tan azul…ver el baile de sus aguas y el sol reflejado en ellas me llenan de la paz y la tranquilidad que tanto necesito._

_Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos Bella? Protagonizando tu primer videoclip junto a ese director estúpido al que nada le parecía bien. Siempre nos regañaba y eso hizo que nos uniéramos para apoyarnos mutuamente. ¿Recuerdas al protagonista masculino? Ese chico realmente estaba tremendo aunque se pasó de listo queriendo ligar con las dos._

_Creo que nunca fui feliz hasta que llegaste a mi vida, nunca nadie se molestó en ver quien era de verdad Tanya, nadie nunca me quiso de verdad sin querer nada a cambio, nadie se preocupó por mí…y cuando tu llegaste tuve la sensación de que ya no estaba más sola en el mundo. Hablar contigo, contarte mi historia fue un gran paso, pero desgraciadamente no fue suficiente, necesitaba ayuda profesional porque estaba tan lastimada que no podía ser yo misma, que no veía nada bueno en mí y no sabía quererme ni querer a los demás._

_Quiero pedirte perdón por tantas cosas, y como ya te dije ese día en el hospital un día tu y yo hablaremos tranquilamente de todo, pero de momento voy a abrir un poco mi alma en este email._

_Perdóname por no corresponder a tu amistad como te merecías, siempre obtuve más de lo que di, eso no puedo negarlo. Pero realmente te quiero amiga, eres uno de los pilares de mi vida, la persona en la que más confiaba en el mundo. Por eso me dolió tanto lo que pasó entre Edward y tú, y no porque me traicionarais, puesto que yo soy la única culpable de eso, pero sentí que él te importaba más que yo, que me ibas a dar la espalda y yo me quedaría sin nada, sin ellos y sin ti._

_Si me preguntas si me enamoré de Edward la respuesta es sí, pero si me preguntas si lo amé, la respuesta es no. Él es maravilloso, pero yo no estaba preparada para amarlo, necesitaba curar mi mente primero. No estoy enfadada amiga, te quiero, os quiero a los dos, y sé que tú eres la mujer que él necesita y la madre que se merece Roby._

_Quiero a mi hijo Bella, a pesar de querer alejarlo de mi para no "contaminarlo", para no dañarlo, para no fracasar también con él, lo quiero, y quiero ser parte de su vida. Por favor cuéntame de él a menudo y mándame fotografías, eso me dará fuerzas para recuperarme pronto. _

_No sé si Edward te habrá contando lo que pasó cuando volví a casa. Quise recuperarlos pero él en cuanto volvió puso todas las cartas sobre la mesa. No quise aceptarlo, lloré y grité pero no sirvió de nada. Si estuvo algunos días conmigo fue porque a pesar de todo soy la madre de su hijo y le preocupaba como me podría afectar todo el tema de James._

_Por eso fui a tu casa, estaba desquiciada, realmente aterrada de perderlo todo. Por favor perdóname por eso, nunca quise que te pasara nada. Esa noche en la sala de espera Edward y yo hablamos sin enfados, sin furia, sin gritos, y fue cuando entendí vuestro amor y que yo necesitaba ayuda. Realmente siempre supe que había algo especial entre vosotros, creo que desde que lo vi mirarte en esa fiesta y acercarse a ti. Tengo que pedirte perdón por muchísimas cosas, pero no por eso, no por cruzarme en vuestro camino. Eso nunca lo lamentaré, porque gracias a eso hoy está Roby con nosotros, y quiero creer que gracias a eso también estáis vosotros juntos hoy. En verdad sentí que algo me llevaba hacia él esa noche, llamémoslo el destino. Tu aun estabas con Jacob aunque teníais muchos problemas, quizás si Edward no hubiese entrada en mi vida, ahora no estaría en la tuya porque sé que en ese momento no era posible nada entre tú y él._

_Aún es un poco raro y difícil saber que estáis juntos, pero algún dia al pensar en vosotros no sentiré ni un pellizquito de dolor, solo felicidad, porque os quiero a ambos y comprendo que os merecéis el uno al otro. Espero que algún día llegue a mi vida el hombre indicado para mí, y esta vez Belly te juro que sabré amarlo y hacerlo feliz._

_Tengo que dejarte ya, el sol está por ponerse y en unos minutos Seth llamará mi puerta y me invitará a pasear por la playa como todos los días. Es el momento más maravilloso de mi vida aquí. _

_Volveré a escribir pronto. Besos para Roby y para ti y mándale mis saludos a Edward. Os quiero. _

Muchos fueron los emails que siguieron a ese y hoy Bella puede decir que Tanya está tranquila y más segura de sí misma, y no solo por el tratamiento, la presencia de Seth en su vida la estaba haciendo feliz y al parecer el amor estaba llegando con fuerza a su vida. A veces llamaba y pedía que le pusieran a Roby al teléfono, el cual consideraba a Bella su mamá, pero también llamaba mamá a Tanya. Edward y él se habían mudado con Bella, y los tres juntos eran increíblemente felices. El único miedo de Edward era soportar los largos periodos de ausencia de Bella, pero comprendía que ella necesitaba a la música tanto como a él.

- Buenas noches amigos! –Gritó Bella a los más de 3000 fans que estaban en el estadio disfrutando de su concierto después de cantar varias canciones.

- Este concierto es muy especial para mí –dijo ella mirando a Edward que estaba a un lado entre bambalinas con su familia y con Roby-.

- Después de estos meses alejada de vosotros por el accidente que sufrí por fin nos reencontramos. Era muy importante este reencuentro para mí, pues tengo algo que deciros, y quería decíroslo yo misma, sin necesidad de intermediarios. Vosotros que sois mis amigos, que sois los responsables de que yo lleve 10 años aquí subida cantándoos, por eso es merecéis que yo me despida cara a cara – Edward la miró asombrado y ella lo miró y le guiñó un ojo-.

- Tal vez algunos no lo entendáis, y otros, los que habéis conocidos el amor de verdad estéis de acuerdo conmigo. Lo cierto es que llevo 10 años cantando, teniendo como fiel amante a la música y sin tiempo para nada más. Ahora el amor ha llegado a mi vida. Edward comprende mi profesión, la respeta y me apoya. Pero la música tal y como la he estado viviendo exige el primer lugar en mi vida, y ya no puedo darle ese lugar. Quizás en algún momento nos reencontremos de nuevo amigos, pero hoy me despedido de este maravilloso sueño para disfrutar de otro igualmente maravilloso. Elijo una vida junto al hombre que amo y junto a nuestro hijo Roby. Besos a todos, muchas gracias y hasta siempre. Despidámonos como nos conocimos, cantando! – Antes de poder seguir con el concierto, Edward salió al escenario la levantó en sus brazos y la besó emocionado con toda la pasión que sentía por ella, mientras los fans gritaban enloquecidos-.

- Te amo Bella, y no quiero dejar de escuchar tu preciosa voz.

- Nunca dejaré de cantar para ti amor.

**Hola! pues se acabó, ya solo queda el epílogo. Espero que os haya gustado el desenlace de esta historia. Saludos!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Epílogo**

El sol comenzaba a ponerse indicando el inicio de la ceremonia. En la hermosa playa de blancas arenas un camino delineado con flores marcaba el recorrido hasta el arco blanco adornado con flores donde la estaban esperando. A cada lado del camino sillas cubiertas de tela blanca con lazos celestes. En ellas familiares y amigos cercanos esperaban con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

El niño de 5 años comenzó a caminar sonriendo feliz. Todos sonreían al mirarlo, un pequeño hombrecito con un traje de hombre mayor. En sus manos, en un cojín, llevaba unas hermosas alianzas.

Detrás de él la hermosa mujer vestida de blanco caminaba segura hacia el altar donde la esperaba un hombre que la miraba totalmente enamorado. Su mirada era serena y en sus labios se dibujaba una sonrisa que reflejaba su felicidad. Una lágrima se derramó de sus ojos al mirar hacia la derecha y ver como su amiga, rodeada por los brazos de su pareja, le lanzaba un beso.

- Se ve que es inmensamente feliz, amor.

- Sí, por fin Tanya encontró lo que se merecía y lo que tanto necesitaba –dijo Bella sin dejar de mirar a la hermosa rubia que se dirigía al altar para unir su vida a la de Seth Clearwater, el hombre que la había rescatado-.

Tras una emotiva ceremonia y el intercambio de unos preciosos votos fueron declarados marido y mujer. Los esposos recorrieron de la mano el camino de flores y al final de este todos se acercaron para felicitarlos.

- Felicidades, estás preciosa. No sabes cuanto me alegro de verte así –dijo el apuesto hombre rodeándola entre sus brazos-.

- Gracias Edward.

- Eres feliz verdad Tanya? –susurró en su oreja-.

- Inmensamente feliz Edward, tanto como tú lo eres. Me perdonaras algún día?

- Te perdoné hace mucho tiempo Tanya, además todo fue obra del destino, y me diste una de las cosas más importantes de mi vida, a Roby. Y creo que el destino se sirvió de ti para unirnos a Bella y a mí.

- Eso creo yo también –dijo la rubia separándose de él y depositando un beso en su mejilla-.

- Vamos, date prisa Edward, yo también quiero abrazarla.

- Belly, amiga! –Dijo abrazándose fuertemente a su amiga-.

- Felicidades cariño, realmente no sabes cuan feliz soy por ti amiga. Te lo mereces, mereces ese hombre que te ama tanto, mereces que la que lograras dejar todo atrás y encontrarte a ti misma…

- Soy tan feliz Bella, que creo que ha merecido la pena todo lo que he tenido que pasar para llegar aquí. Todo pasa por algo, y tenía que ser así, tú con Edward y yo con Seth.

- Realmente no me odias? Ya no duele Tanya?

- No podría odiarte Bella, después de Seth y de Roby, tú eres lo que más amo del mundo. Además haces feliz a Edward y amas a Roby como si fuera tuyo, no puedo hacer otra cosa más que agradecértelo. Y no Bella, eso quedó atrás, ahora soy inmensamente feliz y comprendo que la vida nos tuviera deparado esto a ambas, ahora las dos somos felices.

Horas después en la fiesta, Bella miraba a Roby sentando en la falda de Tanya, reía y se besaban contentos ante la atenta mirada de Seth y su familia. Habían pasado casi 3 años desde aquel día en que se fue dejando al niño en sus brazos. El tratamiento duró casi un año, en el cual comenzó a sentir algo especial por Seth, por lo que cuando él le pidió que se quedara y ayudara a otras personas como ella no lo dudó. Viajaba cada 2 meses para ver a Bella y a Roby, y en el último año el niño había aceptado pasar tiempo en la Push con ella. Roby entendía que tenía dos mamás, pero no deseaba dejar a Bella y Edward para vivir con Tanya y ella lo comprendía. Eran una familia inusual pero una familia al fin y al cabo.

Bella, en este tiempo, no se había lamentado ni una sola vez de la decisión que tomó respecto a su carrera. Amaba a Edward y a Roby, y quería disfrutar con ellos sin tener que ausentarse en constantes y largos viajes. Sabía que Edward comprendía su pasión y la hubiese respaldado, pero ella no estaba dispuesta a quitarle tiempo a ellos para dedicárselo a su carrera. Durante 10 años lo fue todo para ella, ahora era tiempo de alcanzar otras metas en su vida. Lo primero serían Edward y Roby. Edward era maravilloso, y había pasado una mala experiencia con Tanya, se merecía que no hubiese nada más importante para Bella que él.

Ella no había abandonado la música. Daba clases de canto, de guitarra y de piano a niños y adolescentes. También componía para algunos grandes cantantes. Le habían ofrecido en numerosas ocasiones sacar un nuevo disco, una nueva gira para reencontrarse con sus fans, un recopilatorio de sus canciones, pero ella no estaba dispuesta. Enseñar y componer le permitía disfrutar de su pasión sin quitarle tiempo a su familia, y era feliz con eso. No necesitaba fama, escenarios ni aplausos.

- Mi amor -dijo Edward sacándola de sus pensamientos mientras pasaba sus brazos por la cintura de ella y besaba su coronilla-.

- Soy muy feliz Edward, ahora soy completamente feliz.

- Lo sé cariño, sé que necesitabas ver a Tanya así para poder ser completamente feliz. Y ahora que ella está feliz, enamorada y casada con un hombre que la adora, no crees que va siendo hora de que aceptes convertirte en mi esposa? –Ella se dio la vuelta para mirarlo a los ojos-.

- Entiendes que no podía aceptar hasta que esto pasara verdad Edward?-dijo acariciándole la mejilla al hombre que amaba-Una parte de mí siempre sentirá que la traicioné aunque ella no fuera la indicada para ti, aunque estuviésemos hechos el uno para el otro, y podía casarme contigo hasta que ella fuera completamente feliz con un buen hombre –él asintió y la besó fugazmente-.

- Y ahora? Te amo Bella, con cada fibra de mi cuerpo. No sabía lo que era el paraíso hasta que te tuve cada noche entre mis brazos, hasta que fuiste lo último que vi antes de dormirme y lo primero que vi al despertarme. Mi vida no tiene sentido sin ti, yo nací para amarte y hacerte feliz. Quiero darte todo lo que tengo, todo lo que soy. Quiero presumirte ante todos y que todos te llamen señora Cullen. Roby y yo te queremos para siempre en nuestras vidas. Cásate conmigo por favor –Lágrimas de felicidad brotaban de sus ojos y no pudo evitar reír entre lágrimas cuando Edward se arrodilló y Roby llegó corriendo para sentarse en la rodilla de su padre y sacó del bolsillo de su chaquetita un hermoso anillo que lo ofreció a su mamá-.

- Cásate con nosotros mamá.

- Sí-gritó Bella- sí –dijo poniéndose de rodillas para abrazarlos y comérselos a besos mientras todos aplaudían. Bella escuchaba a Tanya vitorearla.

- Esto Edward…

- Si mi amor?

- Cuando quieres que nos casemos?

- Cuando tú lo desees mi amor, ahora, mañana, la semana que viene, en un par de meses, yo me caso contigo cuando tú digas.

- Es que depende de si quieres una novia con o sin barriga debemos casarnos pronto, o esperar al menos 7 meses – Edward la miró con ojos brillosos e ilusionados-.

- Bella, estás insinuando lo que yo creo? – Ella asintió riendo y él se abalanzó sobre ella tomándola en brazos y besándola-.

- Qué pasa papis? –Edward se agachó y dijo algo en el oído de su hijo-.

- Una hermanita, voy a tener una hermanita –dijo el niño saltando y gritando. Tanya llegó corriendo y abrazó y felicitó a su amiga mientras la familia Cullen hacia lo mismo con Edward-.

- Por qué una niña Edward? – Preguntó Bella que seguía abrazada a Tanya-.

- Quiero una copia tuya para amarla tanto como a ti –Todos rieron y el fotógrafo aprovechó para sacar una foto a esta familia tan poco convencional-.

La playa de la Push era genial. El sol brillaba intensamente, el agua de un intenso azul era refrescante y te invitaba a zambullirte en ella. Es lo que habían hecho Carlisle y Esme, que se besaban y jugaban refrescándose.

En la orilla Edward, Emmett, Jasper y Seth jugaban futbol con Roby, que iba a cumplir 8 años y Dylan, el hijo de Emmett y Rose que iba a cumplir 6. A una distancia prudente de ellos, bajo una sombrilla, Tanya ponía crema a un par de mellizos, Harry y Selene de 15 meses. Alice, con su barriguita de 5 meses tomaba una pieza de fruta relajada en una silla-tumbona mientras disfrutaba comiéndose con los ojos el cuerpo de su marido. Rosalie daba un poco de agua a su bebé de 6 meses, Lily, a la que procuraba proteger en la sombra. Cerca de ellas Bella, con una bonita pamela jugaba en la arena con Emma, su hija de 2 añitos y medio, la cual tenía su cabeza cubierta con un pañuelo rosa a juego con su braguita-bañador.

- Amor? –Dijo Edward acercándose entre risas- Te has sentado en la arena a jugar con Emma?

- No me estás viendo Edward? Respondió rodando sus ojos.

- Y solo por curiosidad… como piensas levantarte de ahí? –rió-.

- Me estás llamando gorda Cullen?

- Jamás señora Cullen, pero creo que con su barriga de casi 8 meses le va a resultar difícil- Bella se acarició su barriga-.

- Para eso estás tu amor, para ayudarnos a levantarnos a su mujer y a su futuro hijo –dijo sacándole la lengua-.

Claro amor, anda vamos, Roby quiere que nos bañemos todos juntos –dijo él levantandola y luego tomando a Emma en brazos, a la que dio un beso en su boquita-.

Tres meses después de la boda de Tanya, Bella y Edward contrajeron matrimonio en un hermosa capilla rodeados de sus seres queridos. El novio, impaciente y tremendamente nervioso se quedó impactado ante la belleza de su novia. Bella había optado por un hermoso vestido blanco que lejos de disimular su pequeña barriguita de 5 meses la marcaba ligeramente. Lloró, lloró emocionada cuando Edward dijo sus votos y él sonrió embobado cuando más tarde Bella le dedicó una canción compuesta especialmente para él. Él seguía enamorado de su voz, y ella tal y como le prometió, nunca dejaba de cantar para él. Cuatro meses y medio después tras una larga noche de gritos y dolor por parte de Bella, y de nervios por parte de Edward, finalmente Emma llegó al mundo y su orgulloso papá fue el encargado de cortar el cordón y depositarla en el pecho de la amorosa e impaciente madre.

En el agua, Edward abrazaba a Bella con su hija entre ambos. La pequeña,que había sacado el cabello de Bella y los ojos de Edward llamaba feliz a su hermano, que chapoteaba alrededor de ellos.

- Gracias Bella.

- Por qué amor?

- Por enseñarme a amar y a ser feliz –dijo dando un dulce beso a su esposa-.

- Yo solo aprendí a amar cuando llegaste a mi vida, y te seguiré amando a ti y a nuestros hijos tanto como duren nuestras vidas -dijo uniendo sus bocas en un apasionado beso. Luego Edward apoyó su frente en la de ella y la miró profundamente a los ojos-.

- Tanto como duren nuestras vidas no cariño, porque nos seguiremos amando incluso cuando ya no estemos en este mundo, puedes confiar en ello.

**Bueno pues finalmente concluyo esta historia con un pequeño epilogo que espero os haya gustado. Antes de despedirme quisiera explicar un poco algo relacionado con Bella y Tanya. Supongo que muchas habréis pensado que Bella se pasa de buena y que Tanya no se merecía acabar tan bien y ser perdonada tan facilmente. Yo he querido escribir tanto una historia de amor como una de amistad ya que creo que la amistad de verdad es un sentimiento fuerte y maravilloso. Hay muchos tipos de amistades, pero aquellas que valen la pena se comprenden, se apoyan y se perdonan. A veces podemos discutir y enojarnos muchísimo pero cuando sabemos que nuestra amiga está mal haríamos cualquier cosa por ayudarla y cuando piden perdón de corazón pocas cosas son las que no pueden ser personadas. Todos tenemos derecho a equivocarnos y a recibir una segunda oportunidad. También he querido reflejar la vida en sí, que a veces se lía y tiene formas desconcertantes de llevarnos a nuestro destino, pero todo pasa por algo y lo que tiene que ser es. Saludos y hasta pronto!**


End file.
